


【授权翻译】解决之道

by lynnlovego



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), First Dates, Fluff, Gabriel had it coming, Gyms, I mean it, Inappropriate use of a sauna, Lots of Smiling, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not much in the way of plot, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Nothing, There are no concerns about ‘too fast’ in this story, because that’s what you’re getting, because they’re moving at light speed, hope you enjoy cotton candy level fluff and filthy (yet tender) smut, in this house we love and support one (1) chubby angel, they smile a lot in this y’all, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnlovego/pseuds/lynnlovego
Summary: 在他最心爱的餐厅里遭遇窘境之后，亚茨拉斐尔在医生的鼓励下决心改变他的生活方式，比如，去健身房撸铁。那里的每一个人都很友好，但亚茨拉斐尔就是摆脱不掉那种感觉——有个神秘莫测、戴着墨镜的红发男子一直在看着他——而且他很英俊。健身房 AU。克鲁利一直在看着亚茨拉斐尔（他不是跟踪狂）。有肉。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818361) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> 译：我只是想吃肉而已。

亚茨拉斐尔战战兢兢地环顾着健身房。在他四十二年的人生里，他从来没去过健身房，但最近几年，每次体检时，医生都会温和地劝他去健身。他的胆固醇和血糖有点高，快超过临界线了，但亚茨拉斐尔从来没把医生的话当一回事，也从来没有采取任何实际行动。他本来会继续无视医生的建议，直到上周，在他最喜欢的餐厅里，当他在一条不怎么结实的椅子上坐下的时候，他听到了响亮但不响的木料碎裂的声音。餐厅老板吉塞佩竭尽全力向他保证，这些椅子又老又脆弱，这件事绝对不是他的错，但亚茨拉斐尔还是受到了羞辱。他发誓绝不再去吉塞佩的店里——或者其它任何一家餐厅——直到他确保自己不会再以这种方式让自己难堪。是时候改变生活方式，迈入新的人生道路了，亚茨拉斐尔已经做好准备了。

但当他站在这座全城最漂亮、最高级的大型健身房的大厅里时，他不禁质疑自己的决定。“ _长胖点儿又怎么了_ ？”他质问自己。他只是个卖书的，他对此很满意。他不需要成为一个阿多尼斯（月神的情人，美少年）。他体格健壮，因为他整天都在搬运成箱的书籍。对他而言，这样的锻炼不是已经够了吗？他应该回家去。

_不_ ，他严厉地告诫自己。这无关外表，而是关系到他的 _健康_ 。如果他再继续这样下去，他的健康状况会越来越坏，或者更糟糕，他还没活够就猝死了。亚茨拉斐尔还没 _真的_ 准备好结束自己的人生，所以加入这家健身房，并做出一些其它的生活方式上的转变，才是上策。他毅然正了正身子，迈步向前台走去。

柜台后面那个漂亮的女士对他露出了灿烂的笑容。“嗨！欢迎来到天体健身房。我能为您做什么吗？”

“我想办张会员卡，谢谢。”

“太好了！让我给您介绍一下我们的会员套餐……”

在接下来的十五分钟里，这位年轻的女士——名叫布兰妮——详细介绍了会员的种类和每个月的会费。亚茨拉斐尔问了几个问题，但大部分时间只是听着，点点头表示理解。

“我想办张高级会员卡，谢谢。”等她说完后，他说。“我对健身的世界一无所知，很可能需要请个私教上一两节课。按摩台和桑拿浴听起来也很不错。”

“没问题！”布兰妮欢快地说，拿出几张文件让亚茨拉斐尔填写。他在自己失控之前赶紧接过文件夹。

他一填好信息就把文件夹递给了布兰妮。“给你，亲爱的。”

她微笑着接过，把他的信息录入电脑。亚茨拉斐尔耐心地等着，但在沉默中又变得紧张起来。终于，她从抽屉里拿出一个钥匙扣，扫描了一下，微笑着递给亚茨拉斐尔。“给您，菲尔先生。你可以走了。你想参观一下设施吗？”

“好的，”他感激地说，停顿了一下。“还有，我想问问……你们这儿每天什么时候最空闲？”

“ _最_ 空闲？”

“是的。还有什么时候人最少？”

“哦，很明显，是傍晚的时候。有些人会等下班了过来锻炼一会儿，但不会久留，六点半左右这儿空得像座鬼城。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了。“好极了。这真是好极了。”他每天六点关店，这样他就可以趁这里人很少的时候悠闲地过来锻炼了。这样一来，就没什么人会看到他然后嫌弃他的体型了。

“您准备好参观了吗？”

他笑着点点头。“请带路吧，亲爱的。”

~*~O~*~

第二天晚上六点，亚茨拉斐尔准时到达，开心地发现布兰妮说得很对——健身房里没几个人在锻炼。他把装满了崭新的运动服的健身包往身后一甩，放下了紧张的情绪。好身材将会以各种可预见的方式改变他的生活：他的自我感受会更好，变得更好看，更自信。这是个双赢策略。

他走进男更衣室，开心地发现这里和外面一样空无一人。空气中弥漫着残留的肥皂味——不是汗袜的酸臭味——而且也没有他担心的那么难闻。他很快就把平时常穿的正装换成新买的T恤和短裤。他觉得自己穿成这样很傻，但他知道穿着马甲和衬衫是不可能有办法锻炼的。实际上，那样会笑死人的。所以他穿上新运动鞋，拿起水壶、、手机和耳塞，走进健身区。

现在这儿几乎空无一人，亚茨拉斐尔可以愉快地独享数百台器材。不过，虽然他上次参观过，他还是不知道大多数器材是干什么的。正当他不知所措该从何入手的时候，他看到了那排跑步机。这个开端应该不错。第一天可以轻松点。好极了。

他挑了最后一排的最后一台跑步机，站上去，眯着眼睛研究控制面板上的按钮，试图弄清楚它们的作用。他按了一个看起来很有希望的按钮——“快速启动”——机器就猛然启动了。亚茨拉斐尔非常开心自己搞明白了这个问题，自满地笑了笑。他戴上耳机，在手机里选了本有声书，把跑步机的速度加到“快走”。

他走了不到五分钟就发现了前面一台器材上的红发男子。那个人正在锻炼手臂，这没什么好稀奇的。不过，亚茨拉斐尔还是看着他举铁，看着他的肌肉随着动作起伏，并且暗自赞赏眼前的景观。这个男人真的很好看，说实在的，简直可以说是性感，亚茨拉斐尔忍不住盯着他看。

那个男人锻炼完了，站起身来，直直地看向亚茨拉斐尔。他的心脏猛地一跳，赶紧看向别处，希望自己没被发现。天啊，太丢脸了！说不定这家健身房禁止会员之间相互打量呢！至少，这种行为很失礼。连亚茨拉斐尔这种新手都知道这种事。

他不敢抬头看那个男人去了哪里。他默默地锻炼完——快走了 1.25 英里——然后就去了更衣室洗漱，换回了他的常服。

~*~O~*~

这三周来亚茨拉斐尔每个工作日关店后都去健身房，六点半准时到达，锻炼一小时后洗澡、换衣服，回家做一顿新鲜又健康的晚饭。他为自己能坚持这种新的生活方式感到无比自豪，为自己能在生活上做出积极的改变而感到高兴。他本以为要做出改变会很困难，但并没有，一点也没有。只需要一点点意志力。他也对自己已经减了四磅体重而骄傲。他的努力得到了回报，他很是得意。

他在健身房遇到的每个人也都很好。所有的工作人员都很热情友好，他终于在第二周鼓起勇气预约的私教也很乐于助人，而且态度很好。他们教他该用哪台器材，该怎么用，亚茨拉斐尔学了之后感觉自己又进步了。他成了健身房的常客，对那几张和他同时出现的面孔也渐渐熟悉了起来。但他最熟悉、注意得最多的面孔，还是那个戴着墨镜的红发男人。

他们从未说过话：实际上，他们通常只是轻轻点点头打个招呼。但亚茨拉斐尔摆脱不掉那种感觉：这个红发男子有时会在他锻炼的时候盯着他看。他解释不了自己 _为什么_ 会有这种感觉——没有证据能支持他的论点——但亚茨拉斐尔就是能确定。他能感觉到自己锻炼的时候投来的目光。

他试着告诉自己是自己太敏感了，这只是他的错觉。那个红发男人很帅气。他为什么要盯着亚茨拉斐尔这样的人看呢？除非……哦，除非是厌恶或怜悯让他这么做的。万一这个红发男人盯着亚茨拉斐尔看的原因和人们盯着电视里的杰瑞米·凯尔（英国脱口秀主持人）看的原因是一样的呢？万一他只是觉得很恶心，但又困惑于自己的反感而没法移开视线呢？这个想法让他心碎，亚茨拉斐尔想到这里，眼泪不由得在眼里打转。

然后他责备自己太夸张了。那个红发男人戴着墨镜，谁都看不出来他在看什么。再说了，亚茨拉斐尔这辈子从来没真正吸引过什么人的注意力。他当然谈过恋爱，但大多数都是柏拉图式的，而且都不是特别认真——至少对他的伴侣们来说是这样。他就是个典型的无足轻重的普通人。他身上没什么特别之处，一点也没有。他非常怀疑自己这么一个四十多岁的胖子还能不能引起任何一个人的注意。

不过，红发男人几乎每天都会和亚茨拉斐尔一起出现在健身房，而且总是在亚茨拉斐尔附近举铁。亚茨拉斐尔有时甚至能听到他的咕噜声，或者呻吟声，或者粗重的喘气声。那些声音听着很夸张，甚至很 _淫荡_ ，像是一个人紧盯着自己爱慕的人时会发出的那种声音，但他尽力不去理会它们。那是 _不可能_ 的。他一厢情愿地想。人们在举铁的时候就是会哼哼唧唧的。这没什么。

但是，尽管心怀愧疚，亚茨拉斐尔总是抓住一切机会观察红发男人锻炼的样子。他的身体很美——颀长优美，线条纤瘦，充满力量感。亚茨拉斐尔发现自己被深深地吸引住了，尽管他们从没说过话，尽管他的心底仍暗暗地担忧那个男人对他感到反感。亚茨拉斐尔会一边踩椭圆机或爬楼机，一边偷偷看着红发男人，并且放纵自己沉浸于那副苗条的身躯被自己的双手抚过的幻想中。有时候，他在划船机或者压腿机上时，他发誓他能感觉到那个红发男人的眼睛在盯着他。

但他什么都没说。他只是继续锻炼，享受眼前的风光，带着对这个性感的红发男人的记忆回家，填满自己空虚的夜晚。

~*~O~*~

亚茨拉斐尔去健身房已经有大约七周， 他终于下定决心尝试一下桑拿房。他从来没做过桑拿，不过他在很多书上读过，觉得这听起来非常让人放松，所以他下定决心下次锻炼完就试试桑拿。

他那天的日常活动和平时并没有什么不同。他每天都逼迫自己更努力一点，在器材上感觉更自信一点，获得力量和信心，增加体能和耐力。当然了，红发男人也在，亚茨拉斐尔现在允许自己的愉悦压过了罪恶感，继续偷偷看他。等他锻炼完后，他走向更衣室，脱下运动服，在腰间围起一条毛巾向男士桑拿房走去。

他一打开门，桑拿房的蒸汽像一条湿漉漉的毯子一样扑面而来，热气几乎让他喘不过气来。他感觉脸上一下子就冒出了汗珠，但这不就是目的所在吗？这是种全新的感受，所以他得试试。他向墙边的木凳走去，深深地吸了一口水气腾腾的空气，坐下把头向后靠在墙壁上。

他的心绪随着肌肉一起放松，正想着他要养成蒸桑拿的习惯时，门开了。亚茨拉斐尔抬头看向来人，感觉全身一震。那个红发男人踏进了桑拿房。他的墨镜不见了，身上只有一条毛巾，低低地挂在腰间，袒胸露乳，而且，天啊，他比亚茨拉斐尔想象的还要性感。他浑身都是精瘦的肌肉，腹肌很结实，还有——亚茨拉斐尔咽了下口水——还有人鱼线。一抹火红色的胸毛顺着他的胸部蔓延而下，消失在毛巾里，亚茨拉斐尔几乎要流口水了。

“哦，对不起，”红发男人说。“我没料到这儿会有人。通常都没人来的。我这就走。”

“不！”亚茨拉斐尔叫出声来，本能地抬手阻止他，然后满脸通红地控制住自己的音量。“我的意思是，不，你不用走的。”

红发男人咧嘴一笑，让亚茨拉斐尔心口小鹿乱撞。“你确定吗？”

他点点头。“绝对确定。这房间够我们两个一起用的。”

“如果你坚持的话。”男人说道，走进桑拿房，向亚茨拉斐尔走去，伸出手来。“我叫克鲁利。”

“克鲁利。”他重复道。现在这个红发男人有名字了——而且亚茨拉斐尔能看到他的眼睛。哦，它们真美，是温暖的棕色，几乎呈现出琥珀的光泽。他会迷失在那双眼睛里的。

亚茨拉斐尔笑了笑，握住对方的手，努力忽视触碰他的一瞬间流过全身的电流。“我是亚茨拉斐尔。很高兴认识你。”

“这是我的荣幸。”克鲁利扬起一边嘴角笑道，这又给了亚茨拉斐尔的心脏一击。他完全控制不住自己，神魂颠倒地看着克鲁利坐在他的身边。

“我见过你，当然。”克鲁利一边优雅地在长凳上舒展身体一边说。“最近你经常来这家健身房。对吗？”

“是的，我大概两个月前开始来的。”

“感觉怎么样？”

“哦，很不错。这里的每个人都很好，很热情。当然了，我从来没去过其它健身房……”

克鲁利抬起一边眉毛。“你从来没去过健身房？”

亚茨拉斐尔突然非常在意起自己的体型，感到无地自容。“是的，从来没有。我过去一直疏于照看自己的身体，我想你能看得出来。”

他被从头到脚饶有兴致地打量着。他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。克鲁利看起来…… _很欣赏_ 。

“我觉得你的身体现在看起来棒极了。”他说。

亚茨拉斐尔几乎要昏过去了。他这是在调情吗？这看起来像是在调情，但他太失态了。可能克鲁利只是在表现出他的礼貌呢。这是最有可能的解释。

他决定把话题转换到安全区域。“你来这儿健身多久了？”

克鲁利笑了笑，接受了话题的转换。“有几年了。这儿挺不错的，我很喜欢。”

亚茨拉斐尔轻声哼了一声表示赞同，但还是不知道该说些什么。他真的很想和这个美男子继续聊下去，但闲聊从来不是他的强项。他试图寻找话题，但什么都想不起来。老实说，他几乎用尽了全部的意志力，才没有像个愚蠢的傻子一样盯着克鲁利看。他金色的皮肤上汗水闪烁着光芒，亚茨拉斐尔想用自己的舌头在上面画画。

_别这样_ ，他严厉地告诫自己，把头转向一边，闭上眼睛。克鲁利只是在享受桑拿浴——可不是邀请你来打量他！

“看到你在这里，我很惊讶。”克鲁利说。“我一直以为你是那种锻炼完就立即离开的人。”

“我通常是的。这是我第一次锻炼完后来做桑拿。”

“好吧，那你感觉如何？”

“挺放松的。”亚茨拉斐尔回答。这是真的，虽然他实际上紧张得直冒汗。在他的暗恋对象走进来之前他 _还是_ 很放松的。

“就像我说的，这儿通常没什么人来。”克鲁利说。“实际上，我从来没有在这里见过别人。我通常都是一个人在这里。”

“哦，很抱歉我打——”

“不！不是的。”克鲁利打断了他。“我 _很高兴_ 你来了。我想向你搭讪已经有好几个礼拜了。”

亚茨拉斐尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛。“你有吗？”

他没法确定，但他感觉克鲁利看起来有点儿害羞了。“我有。我一直想借口和你说上话，向你介绍我自己。说不定还能一起健身。”

亚茨拉斐尔彻底震惊了。“你想和我一起健身？”

克鲁利耸了一下肩，躲开了亚茨拉斐尔的目光。“是啊，如果你想的话。”

“但是……你比我熟练多了。我会拖慢你的进度的。给你拖后腿。”

“不会。会很有意思的。你说呢？”

亚茨拉斐尔的脑子在飞快地转着。他到底在说什么？能和克鲁利共度时光听起来非常 _有吸引力_ 。他可以正大光明地看着他健身了。但他可以这么做吗？

诱惑压倒了理智。“如果你确定不会被我拖后腿的话，那我很乐意。”

克鲁利露出了一个大大的灿烂的笑容，眼睛眯成一条缝。“明天怎么样？六点半？”

“我会来的。“亚茨拉斐尔同意了，他被这句话的含义弄得晕乎乎的。

“我们约好了。”克鲁利宣布，他的整张脸都亮了起来，天哪，他是因为 _亚茨拉斐尔_ 才这样的吗？他的脑子更加混乱了。

“我们约好了。“他重复道，被喜悦的感觉所压倒。


	2. 第二章

第二天，亚茨拉斐尔站在更衣室的外面等待着克鲁利，心里很紧张。时间快到了，他开始担心自己被放鸽子了。焦虑开始爬上他的心头，他觉得自己很傻。他肯定是误会了。这是唯一的解释。克鲁利对他的反应一定是他自己幻想出来的，正如他幻想着克鲁利一直在他健身的时候看着他。所有这些都是他那杯欲望浸透的大脑编造出来的。他应该马上进更衣室，换好衣服离开。找另一家健身房。实际上，他——

他看到克鲁利打开了健身房的前门进来了，大摇大摆地向更衣室走来，健身包在肩上一甩一甩。他的思绪立刻被打断了。他的臀部摇摆的方式就像它们独立于他的身体，亚茨拉斐尔忍不住吞咽了下口水好控制住自己的欲念。

克鲁利看到了亚茨拉斐尔，脸上露出一个大大的笑容，亚茨拉斐尔无法自拔，回以一个宽慰的笑。

“嗨，亚茨拉斐尔，”克鲁利欢快地说。“对不起，我迟到了。路上堵得像地狱。你等了很久吗？”

“哦，没有。只等了一小会。”

克鲁利只是对他笑了一笑，亚茨拉斐尔也哑然失笑。克鲁利晃了晃身子说：“我去换下衣服，好吗？然后我们就能开始了。”

“好的，那样很好。我在这儿等你。”

克鲁利挑起一边嘴角对他笑了一下，让他的脉搏猛然加快。“我希望如此。马上就来。”

亚茨拉斐尔结结巴巴地说了一些自己也不知道是什么的东西，但他可以发誓，克鲁利在进更衣室之前向他抛了个媚眼。

~*~O~*~

和伙伴一起健身和独自健身有很大的不同。克鲁利帮了亚茨拉斐尔很多，他花时间教他使用那些他不熟悉的器材，在他锻炼的时候鼓励他。这个红发男人有点惊讶于亚茨拉斐尔的力气之大，这让他忍不住有几分自豪。

他们边运动边聊天，在一组组的动作之间加深对彼此的了解。亚茨拉斐尔强烈怀疑大多数人在和人一起运动的时候，都不会聊和手头的任务无关的事，但克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔却聊了很多。亚茨拉斐尔知道了克鲁利的名字叫安东尼，但他更愿意用自己的姓氏。他知道了克鲁利是本地一所大学的植物学家，开一辆自己修复的古董宾利。他知道了荧光灯对克鲁利的眼睛有害，所以他在室内和晚上都照样戴着墨镜。亚茨拉斐尔喜欢知道这些事情。他喜欢尽可能地知道关于这个迷人的、魔鬼般帅气的男人的一切事情。

但在亚茨拉斐尔看来，最棒的部分在于，正如他所期望的那样——他可以正大光明地看克鲁利健身了。实际上，当他看着的时候，他 _本就应该_ 一直看着克鲁利。当然，他可能不应该看得这么入迷，而且还得不断地和勃起的威胁相斗争，不过除了他自己应该没人会发现这些。

不过现在，他再也不能否认克鲁利在他健身的时候一直看着他了。这让他有些在意，为自己的体型而羞愧。看克鲁利似乎并不介意看着他。这让他建立了信心。

当他们结束的时候，在和这样一个美男子近距离解除了近一个小时后，亚茨拉斐尔几乎急切地想要躲到浴室里自慰。他觉得自己很可能要因为压抑的性欲爆炸了，但当克鲁利问他是否愿意再和他一起去洗桑拿时，他发现自己根本不可能说出拒绝的话语。

“那很有趣，”他们在桑拿房坐下后，克鲁利说道——这次他们并肩坐在一起。克鲁利优雅地在长凳上舒展开身体，亚茨拉斐尔端端正正地坐着，双手放在膝盖上，努力掩盖他那半硬的阴茎。

“你喜欢那样吗？”他问，感到有些惊讶。

“哦，非常喜欢。我想我们应该再做一次。”

亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己有点脸红了，希望这在蒸腾的水汽里不会被发现。“我当然不会反对。”

“太好了。”克鲁利灿烂地笑着回答。

他们沉默了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔利用这段时间和他的阴茎进行了一次严厉的训话。他确信勃起会让人反感，他竭尽全力去思考其它的东西——而 _不是_ 克鲁利的头发顺着前额柔顺地落下的样子，或者是他那深红色的毛发从肚脐往下进入毛巾的诱人路径。

“那么，”克鲁利说，“亚茨拉斐尔不是个常见的名字。”

“是的，确实如此。我的父母是宗教学者。亚茨拉斐尔是一个天使的名字。”

“你是以天使的名字命名的？”

“是的，恐怕是这样。”

克鲁利只是看了他一分钟。“以天使的名字命名。我喜欢这个名字。它很适合你。”

“你这么想吗？”

“绝对是这样。反正你看起来像个天使，现在我知道你的名字很适合你。我想我可以就这么叫你。天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔高兴地咬住了嘴唇。他不是什么专家，远远不是，但看起来越来越像是克鲁利 _对他有兴趣_ 。但这不可能，对吗？他甚至不知道克鲁利是否喜欢男人！他可能只是处于友好的态度。但如果他不是呢？亚茨拉斐尔需要知道。

他尽可能随意地问道：“那么，有没有克鲁利夫人？”

克鲁利把头向后一摆，笑了。“不。我没结婚。我是个十足的单身汉。一年多没交过男朋友了。”

 _男朋友_ 。哦，真让人激动。可能他确实是 _有兴趣的_ 。

“那你呢？家里有人等你回去吗？”克鲁利问。

亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头。“不，只有我一个人。我有一阵子没交过——没交过男朋友了。”他回答，一瞬间想起了加百列。他很讨厌“男朋友”这个词，所以亚茨拉斐尔从没用过，但是，嗯，加百列已经早就是过去时了。亚茨拉斐尔可以用任何他喜欢的术语。他又何必在乎加百列怎么想呢？他才不在乎呢。一点也不在乎，他告诉自己。

克鲁利几乎笑得像狼一样，这让亚茨拉斐尔的肚皮发紧。“我很高兴听你这么说，天使。”

哦，老天啊，那 _绝对_ 是在调情。绝对不可能弄错 _那个_ 。但是亚茨拉斐尔该怎么办呢？他生平以来第一次决心试着大胆一些。

“我——我也很高兴知道你单身。”

克鲁利金黄的双眸闪烁着。“是吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头，吞了口口水。“是的。非常。”

红发男人的目光又在他身上流连了，从头到脚地仔细看他，他的眼神几乎散发着饥渴的光芒。亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己的阴茎在骚动。

“我想我得去洗个澡了。”克鲁利突然说，拍拍膝盖站起身来，让亚茨拉斐尔大为失望。然后他又说了一句。“我们明天再来一次好吗？”

“你愿意吗？”

“哦，绝对愿意，天使。我非常想再次见到你。”

亚茨拉斐尔为这种感情和爱慕之意高兴地脸红了。“那么我们说好了。”

“是的，确实是。”克鲁利赞同道，俩人一起走出桑拿房，走进更衣室。克鲁利冲他笑了笑，拿起包，躲进了一个淋浴间。亚茨拉斐尔故意挑了一间离克鲁利所在的位置最远的淋浴间。一拉上帘子，亚茨拉斐尔就把水开到最热，用沾满肥皂的手紧紧握住自己的鸡巴，疯狂地撸动，想着克鲁利就在几码之外，光着身子，水流淌过他俊美的身体。亚茨拉斐尔咬着另一只手压住自己的叫声，模模糊糊地想着希望水能掩盖住他的声音，然后呜咽一声射在瓷砖墙上。

~*~O~*~

接下来的两个星期他们一直如此。他和克鲁利一起健身，一起洗桑拿，花很长的时间聊天和调情。离开桑拿房后，他们会各自去洗澡，而亚茨拉斐尔经常沉默但疯狂地自慰，脑子里全是克鲁利修长性感的身体。然后，他洗干净自己，感觉自己完全是个懦夫。他呗克鲁利迷住了，而且很明显克鲁利对他也有兴趣。他们两个人围着对方跳着小舞，两人显然彼此有意，但都在等着对方先采取行动。这种紧张的气氛在某种程度很美味，但也是几乎令人无法忍受的。亚茨拉斐尔非常想约他出去，但就是没法鼓起勇气。克鲁利会喜欢什么？亚茨拉斐尔自己是个有点无趣的人，至少他过去的恋人们是如此评价的。万一克鲁利发现他一点都不有趣然后决定再也不见亚茨拉斐尔了呢？他不认为自己承受得了那种拒绝。

但是，哦，他真的 _很想_ 。他想要用双手抚过克鲁利轻盈的身体，他想要尝尝他的吻，他想把克鲁利放在丝绸床单上，在他的祭坛上膜拜。但那并不是他想要的全部。他越了解克鲁利，他就越想和他共度每一刻余生。他想了解关于他的一切。他想带克鲁利去看电影，去剧院，去音乐会。他想在夜里蜷缩在沙发上读一本好书——而克鲁利把头枕在他的膝上。他想要一段 _关系_ ，而他对于克鲁利对此有何想法一无所知。但是他们可以先从一个约会开始。这能成吗？只要一个约会。那样，或许事情就能……从那里开始发展。

他们一起健身的第十个晚上，亚茨拉斐尔决定向克鲁利提出一个正式的约会。他不知道这个约会会带来什么，他从来都不擅长在这种事情上起主导作用，但他再也忍受不了了。他需要在自己爆发之前采取行动，不论他有多害怕，多不自在。

那天晚上他们锻炼的时候，他比平时更安静，尽最大努力坚定自己的意志去做想做的事。就应该这样做，他告诉自己。 _你愿意和我共进晚餐吗？_ 这就是他要说的话。但他说不出来，他诅咒自己的懦弱。

他们一起进了桑拿房，各自坐下，这已经成了他们的习惯。克鲁利今晚坐得比平时更近一些，但亚茨拉斐尔注意不到。他还在努力鼓起勇气约克鲁利出去——但结果还差了点。

“你没事吧，天使？”克鲁利没过多久就问道。

“嗯？哦！是的，我没事。真的没事。”

“你好像心不在焉。”

“我想我是有点。”

克鲁利笑了，翘起二郎腿。“愿意谈谈吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔重重地吞咽了一下——是时候了。他只犹豫了一秒钟，就说：“我一直，嗯，我一直想做点什么，但我好像就是鼓不起勇气。”

克鲁利扬起一边眉毛：“在桑拿房里，你要鼓起勇气做什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔的眉间出汗了，而这和房间里的蒸汽无关。他转过脸去面对克鲁利，用他能发出的最勇敢的声音说 ：“我是想鼓起勇气约你出去。“

克鲁利看起来愣了一分钟，然后他的表情融化成了一个小小的，试探性的微笑。“像约会那样吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头，心快跳出喉咙了：“是的。就是那样。”

红发男子的脸上突然放出光彩，闪闪发亮，亚茨拉斐尔感到一阵甜蜜的欣慰。这是个不错的信号，对吗？

然后克鲁利的笑容变得有些淘气。“我不知道啊，天使。这很诱人，但我不太确定。”

亚茨拉斐尔努力不要惊慌。“什么——为什么你不确定？”

“嗯，我以前经历过不少约会，没有什么比在约会中发现我们没有化学反应更糟糕的了。”

他的金色眉毛在困惑中纠结成一团。他以为他和克鲁利在一起除了化学反应 _之外_ 什么都没有。惊人的化学反应。难道他错了吗？

“所以我想先吻你。”克鲁利说完，他的眼睛闪烁着，笑容非常调皮。“只是要确定有没有那个，你知道的。”

亚茨拉斐尔眨眨眼。“你想吻我？”

克鲁利凑近了一点。“非常想。那样我就可以回答你关于约会的问题了。”

他被调戏了，他知道这一点，但他的心思已经被这种状况产生的影响完全裹挟。克鲁利想吻他，而且靠得越来越近。他的心快跳出他的胸膛了。

亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛从克鲁利琥珀色的眼睛看向他的嘴唇，来来回回地看了好几遍。他感觉到自己在向他靠拢，却无力阻止自己。他的心脏跳得太快，几乎要在胸口撞出淤青，而他的思维也在疯狂地运转。他要吻克鲁利了！他们的脸越来越近，直到最后，他们的嘴唇相遇了。

亚茨拉斐尔立刻感觉自己的皮肤下有几十朵烟花炸开了。克鲁利的嘴唇很软，很甜，它的热度让亚茨拉斐尔直冒鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得自己可能要因为这纯粹的快感中而死。他不由自主地发出一声小小的呜咽，感觉到克鲁利的手伸过来捧住了他的脸颊。亚茨拉斐尔加深了这个吻，微微分开双唇，在感到克鲁利的舌头拂过他的舌头时几乎要灵魂出窍。他把头偏向一边调整角度，伸出舌头探索克鲁利的口腔内部。

很快，克鲁利就用两只手紧紧捧着亚茨拉斐尔的脸，抱着它，而亚茨拉斐尔也绝望地渴求摸他。他蹭做过白日梦，想象着触碰克鲁利的身体会是什么感觉，但当他把双手放在克鲁利腰侧时，没有任何想象能让他对现实有所准备。他的皮肤很温暖，满是光滑的汗水，亚茨拉斐尔能感觉到纤瘦的肌肉在他的手指下起伏。这绝对是他曾感受过的最性感的事，他反射性地将手指摊开摸向克鲁利的腰侧，渴求触碰更多。

克鲁利的一只手移动到亚茨拉斐尔的后脑勺上，穿过他汗湿的卷发，亚茨拉斐尔在克鲁利的短指甲划过他头皮的快感中叫出声来。他的另一只手放开了亚茨拉斐尔的脸，慢慢地向下摸索，拂过他的脖子和肩膀，在他的皮肤上留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹，并且似乎丝毫不以为意，停留在亚茨拉斐尔赤裸的胸膛上。他们的吻变得更加热烈，亚茨拉斐尔十分确信任何看到这一场景的人都会称之为淫秽。

他们直到对空气的需求上升到不可忽视的程度时才分开了双唇，但并没有离得很远。克鲁利开始在亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊上轻吻，然后是他的下巴，然后是他的脖子，吮咬着每一寸他经过的皮肤。亚茨拉斐尔喘着气，吸着他们的身体发出的那种淫糜的气味，把头往后一靠，享受着每一秒。

“你能想象得到，”克鲁利在狂吻、舔舐和吮咬的间隙中喃喃，“我有多想要你？”

亚茨拉斐尔让自己的双手在克鲁利的身体上游走，试图记住他皮肤的触感。潮湿、因汗水而湿滑、光滑、而且 _完美_ 。他想要更多。他想要 _一切_ 。

“那不可能比得上——哦——比得上我想要你那么多。”

克鲁利的嘴唇靠近亚茨拉斐尔的耳边，咬住他的耳垂开始吮吸。“从你第一次来这家健身房之后，我每一个晚上都在想着你手淫。”他轻声低语，厚重的呼吸呵得他的耳朵发痒。

他的眼球要翻到脑后了，呻吟了起来，“我已经……我也一直，一直在自慰，想象着你一丝不挂，和我在一起。”

他感觉克鲁利的手伸向了他被毛巾掩盖着的勃起，又呻吟了起来。

“我能摸你吗？”克鲁利粗喘着问，“求你，天使，求你让我摸你。我想要你的鸡巴塞满我的嘴，已经有 _好几个礼拜了_ 。”

亚茨拉斐尔飞快地点头。“上帝啊。好的，请你摸我。但前提是我也能摸你。”

克鲁利重重地压上他的嘴唇，疯狂地吻他，亚茨拉斐尔尽己所能地回应。他迷迷糊糊地感觉到克鲁利牵起他的手，引导他放到他的勃起上。即使隔着毛巾，亚茨拉斐尔也能感觉到它又长又粗——能完美地塞满口腔。哦，那个鸡巴会好好填饱他的。但现在，他只是扯下那块毛巾，让克鲁利的鸡巴自由地挺立。

他打断了接吻低头去看它，上帝啊，这是他见过最美的东西。他 _等不及_ 要感受那个鸡巴干他，占有他，索取他。

克鲁利疯狂地拉扯亚茨拉斐尔的毛巾，想把他脱光，在亚茨拉斐尔的毛巾松开的一瞬间就毫不犹豫地伸手。他用手环住亚茨拉斐尔，开始撸动。亚茨拉斐尔呻吟起来，克鲁利也是如此。

“操，你的家伙好大好粗。“克鲁利呻吟着说，前额抵在亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀上。“我已经迫不及待想把它含在嘴里了。”

“是的，”亚茨拉斐尔赞同道，除了克鲁利的手在他身上的感觉，以及克鲁利的鸡巴在他手中前后抽插的方式，动作因汗水而放慢之外，其它的什么都无暇顾及。

“你真美，亚茨拉斐尔。好想要你。想让你高潮。想让你变成我的……”

“我是你的。”亚茨拉斐尔回答道，快感过于强烈让他只说得出实话——还有点喘不过气来。“如果你想要我，我就是你的。”

“吻我吧，求你了。”克鲁利乞求道，而亚茨拉斐尔不需要他说两遍。他狂乱地吻上克鲁利的双唇，同时继续撸着克鲁利的鸡巴，感觉自己的睾丸也在紧缩。

一分钟后，他们打断了这个吻，气喘吁吁地盯着对方的眼睛。

“我要射了，天使。操！你的手感真好……你要让我射出来了。”

“我——噢——我也快到了，”他坦白道。

“为我射吧，亚茨拉斐尔。射满我的手。用它标记我。我好想要它……”

亚茨拉斐尔碎裂了，痉挛着哭喊着克鲁利的名字在他的手心射出浓浓的一股精液。他用最后的一丝理性继续撸动着克鲁利的鸡巴，直到他感觉到对方浑身僵硬，热乎乎的精液喷洒在他的手上。

他们把头靠在彼此的肩膀上，喘着粗气，乱糟糟的手还紧紧握着彼此昂扬的勃起。亚茨拉斐尔从未感到如此满足，如此充实，如此被填满，并且忍不住开始思考——如果他们在桑拿房里只是给彼此来了个冲动的手活就这样了，那当他们在床上做爱的时候会是什么样？

他几乎没有时间仔细想明白这件事，克鲁利开始在他的肩上落下轻吻，然后是他的脖子，让他疲惫地笑了起来。他抬起头看向克鲁利，当他们的视线交汇，他向前倾身，以温柔的吻索取克鲁利的嘴唇，希望这足以表达他感受到的一切。

“谢谢你，”他喘着气说，结束了这个吻。

“你在感谢我？我觉得我应该跪在你的脚下，给你来个庄严的膜拜。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了，在他唇上落下又一个吻。“不要那样做，亲爱的，但你确实可以为我做一件事。”

“任何事。说出来。我会为你做任何事，天使。”

“答应那个约会。”

克鲁利的笑容灿烂得就像太阳升起，他伸出干净的那只手，轻轻地抚摸亚茨拉斐尔的脸。他闭上双眼，给了亚茨拉斐尔一个温柔的吻。“我猜我们已经证明了我们有化学反应，哈？”当他们分开时，他喃喃地说。

亚茨拉斐尔咧嘴笑了。“相当有。现在很难否认了。那么，你愿意给我这个荣幸，和我约会吗？”

“天使，我愿意和你进行六千次约会。你想你会发现你很难摆脱我。”

他蹭了蹭克鲁利的鼻子，闭着眼睛，发出一声叹息。“那正是我所期盼的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：这本来应该放在最后一章但我忍不住写出来了。接下来是更多的卿卿我我（和肉）。  
> 译者：They go too fast!


	3. 第三章

亚茨拉斐尔在公寓里焦虑地踱来踱去，等着克鲁利到来，参加他们的约会——他们的第一次约会。他们稍微商量过一下后续安排（在桑拿房的偷吻之间）——谁来接谁，要去哪里。尽管是亚茨拉斐尔开口约他出去的，克鲁利似乎急切地想要主导他们的约会计划。亚茨拉斐尔只能开心地随他去。克鲁利 _想_ 做主， _想_ 来接他， _想_ 开车送他， _想_ 挑选地点，这让亚茨拉斐尔感到心里有种说不出的温暖。或许他只是作风老派，或许这只是他的蜥蜴脑（位于脑干，主管生存本能）在作怪，但亚茨拉斐尔还是很喜欢感觉自己在被追求、被追捧。像克鲁利这样英俊迷人的男人居然想这么做，想到这点他就浑身战栗。

差两分钟到七点时，他公寓的前门传来一声敲门声，亚茨拉斐尔跳了起来——尽管他一直在期待着它。他最后一遍低头看了看自己，检查了一下衣服，第一千次担心克鲁利会对他的常服说些什么。他知道自己的风格不伦不类，有点过时——加百列以前经常抱怨这点——但只有这样亚茨拉斐尔才能觉得自在。尽管他喜欢克鲁利（他真的， _真的_ 喜欢克鲁利），他还是不愿变成一个非己所是的人。克鲁利只要欣赏他的本来面目就行了。

但那并没有让他对于可能遭受的拒绝减少紧张的感觉。

他吞咽了一下，挺起肩膀，走到门前打开了它。他无法自制——一看到站在门外的克鲁利，他就笑了，感到一股幸福的潮水从头顶到脚心席卷而过。

克鲁利一身黑衣，黑色的紧身牛仔裤，黑色的衬衫，黑色的外套，还有深灰色的领带。他的鼻梁上架着墨镜，所以亚茨拉斐尔看不到他的眼睛，但他脸上的其它部分都很松弛，似乎很惊讶。他上下打量着亚茨拉斐尔，哦，就像在健身房里那样，亚茨拉斐尔能 _感觉_ 到那些落在他身上的眼睛，即便他看不到它们。这让他脸红了。

“你好，”他说，突然觉得有点害羞，撑着门框支持自己。

克鲁利吞了一口口水，“天使，你看起来——”

亚茨拉斐尔忍不住撇撇嘴，“古板？老气？荒唐？”他问，想起一些加百列爱用的词汇。

“真他妈的漂亮，”克鲁利一脸认真地回答。“你真是美艳动人。”

亚茨拉斐尔脸红了，脸颊和耳朵红得跟什么一样。他本来希望自己的装束能得到包容，但他从来没期待过这种事。他完全不知道该对此作何反应，因为他从来没有接受过如此直白的赞美。他不应该这么快就起戒心。克鲁利和加百列不一样，完全不一样，他需要记住这点。

“谢谢。你看起来……也相当魅力四射。”

克鲁利低头看了一眼自己，似乎是想检查一下自己穿的是什么衣服，然后抬头看着亚茨拉斐尔微笑：“谢谢你。”

他们沉默了一会儿，亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己的目光又被克鲁利的双唇吸引了。在桑拿房时它们落在他的嘴上和皮肤上的回忆太过清晰，他迫切地想再次感受这种感觉。他想品尝他的微笑，但不知道在约会 _刚刚开始_ 时就这么做是否合适。他甚至不确定在约会结束时能不能这么做——至少，这是第一次约会。太多未知的领域了，他害怕自己踏错一步然后毁了一切。

克鲁利从身后掏出一大把花束：“我给你带了点东西。”他用那种让亚茨拉斐尔的大脑融化的歪歪一笑说道。

“哦，克鲁利，”他叹息道，喜悦之情涌上心头。“你不用这样的。”

“我想这么做。你喜欢吗？”

“我很爱它们。”亚茨拉斐尔赞扬道，用双手接过那捧五彩斑斓的花束，把它们凑到鼻子前，深深地吸了一口气。他开心得直哼哼，感觉自己笑得更灿烂了。他睁开眼睛，微笑着转向克鲁利。“这些是什么花？我认得郁金香、向日葵，还有——那些是马蹄莲，是吗？”

“是的。还有山茶花和一两朵白玫瑰。”克鲁利指着那些花解释道。

亚茨拉斐尔的笑容熠熠生辉。“它们真可爱，亲爱的。太谢谢你了。我已经很多年没有收到鲜花了！你能进来坐一会吗？我把这些花放水里去，一会就来。”

“当然。”克鲁利同意了，亚茨拉斐尔侧身让他进来，把门关上。他的心脏在胸腔里颤抖着：克鲁利现在在他的公寓里，而他不想让他离开。他想把克鲁利按在门上，把他吻到俩人都无法呼吸。

但他没有这么做。他只是告诉克鲁利他马上就会回来，拖着脚步去了厨房，一路上都感觉克鲁利的眼睛盯着他的背影。他开心地哼着小调，从水池后方掏出一只落灰的花瓶，洗净它，装满水，然后把花插得恰到好处，放在厨房的桌子上。然后他关掉灯，回到客厅。

他发现克鲁利站在那儿，看着他的一个书架。克鲁利没有马上抬起头来，亚茨拉斐尔好好欣赏了他一会儿——他是那么得惊艳动人——并且当他站在亚茨拉斐尔的东西中时多么和谐。就像他属于那里一样。

“请原谅我的杂乱。”他有点儿尴尬地说。

克鲁利转过头来看着他。“杂乱？”

“是的。我的书扔得到处都是……”

“我觉得一切都很完美，天使。适合你。”

亚茨拉斐尔高兴地咬住了嘴唇。“我很高兴你喜欢。你准备好扭扭身子了吗？”

他笑出声，喃喃重复着“扭扭身子”。亚茨拉斐尔感觉脸颊发热，克鲁利念得更大声了，笑得非常调皮。“我们再等一秒就走。”

亚茨拉斐尔感到困惑。“就一秒钟？”

克鲁利靠近了一些，亚茨拉斐尔感觉热度随着他靠近的每一英寸而在身体里蔓延。“是的。我需要你关于某件事情的意见。”

“我的意见？”

“是的。你看，我们在半小时之内有个预约，并且我非常想带你去城里，四处炫耀我约到了你。但我也非常非常想吻你。”

亚茨拉斐尔忍着不晕厥过去。“我想亲一下就可以了。我当然很乐意。”

克鲁利又走近了一步。“尽管如此，我还需要知道，如果我吻了你，你能保证在我失控之前阻止我吗？恐怕一牵涉到你，我就失去了所有的意志力，一点都不剩，而且一旦开始，我就不想停下来。”

他的心在奔腾，他的手在颤抖。他想要亲吻克鲁利，永不停歇，想找准每一个角度和缝隙，用嘴唇和舌头去涂抹它。而克鲁利似乎也想做同样的事。天啊……

“我——我想我能做到。”他结结巴巴地说。“毕竟我挺饿的。”

克鲁利迈出最后一步，他们只隔着几英寸。亚茨拉斐尔的身体因期待而战栗不已，他无法自拔，紧盯着克鲁利的双唇。红发男人比亚茨拉斐尔高两英寸，他的嘴唇正好与亚茨拉斐尔的视线平齐。它们很薄，但亚茨拉斐尔知道它们很柔软，而且对它们的味道记得非常清楚。他怎么能不盯着看呢？

然后，他感觉自己的手被人拉了一下，立刻意识到克鲁利的十指正与他的松松地相牵。即便只是这样轻轻的触碰，也让他的脉搏加速跳动。

克鲁利的嘴唇划出一道微笑的弧度，那么柔软，近乎精致，而亚茨拉斐尔不由自主地回以微笑。他所知道的下一件事情，就是那张微笑的嘴唇贴在了他的嘴唇上，亚茨拉斐尔的灵魂仿佛得到了解脱。

这个吻很温柔，很缓慢，满含着某种类似承诺的东西。他们的嘴紧贴着彼此缓慢地移动，性感而又轻柔，当克鲁利分开他的双唇，捉住亚茨拉斐尔的下唇吮吸的时候，亚茨拉斐尔忍不住发出低声的呜咽。他的血液在血管里奔腾，就像一瓶上好的香槟，他的头脑昏昏沉沉。这就是爱情的感觉吗？不，不，现在谈爱还太早。但不论它是什么，这感觉都很好，很好。

他追逐着克鲁利的双唇，直到后者停下了这个吻，而这一切让这个红发男人忍不住微笑。亚茨拉斐尔不在乎他是不是笑了，只要他能继续吻他。

好像过了一辈子那么久（或是只有一分钟，亚茨拉斐尔分辨不清），他们分开了。他们的手指仍然彼此相缠，两人的呼吸都有些粗重，温热的呼吸在彼此间的狭小空间里混杂在一起。亚茨拉斐尔睁开眼睛，抬头望向克鲁利，想着对方脱下那副墨镜就好了。他想看看那双琥珀似的眼睛。但他知道克鲁利在看他，因为他的笑容如此温柔。

“亚茨拉斐尔？”

“嗯？”

“我现在想带你去吃晚餐，想让你享受你应得的美酒佳肴，但是我能在我们的约会结束时再吻一吻你呢？”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了。“我非常希望你能这么做。”

克鲁利笑得很灿烂，他在亚茨拉斐尔微笑着的双唇上快速地落下一吻。“好。这是我这辈子听到的最好的消息。你准备好了吗？”亚茨拉斐尔点点头，克鲁利捏了捏他的手。“我们走吧，天使。”

~*~O~*~

克鲁利觉得自己快烧起来了，他拼劲全力才控制住自己。

从两个月前他看到亚茨拉斐尔的那一刻起，他紧紧地盯着他在跑步机上慢跑的时候起，他就感到了一股他自己都说不清的强烈的吸引力。他花了好几个礼拜，试图鼓起勇气去和那个金发男人说话，在墨镜的掩护下看着他锻炼，渴求着那个天使般的男人，暗自希望自己没有做得太明显。他 _渴求_ 着他。他的想象力十分丰富，而他对于自己的双手会怎样拂过亚茨拉斐尔那副诱人的身躯、他尝起来会是什么滋味、他的双唇会是什么感觉——以及那双唇舌包围着他的鸡巴时会是什么感觉——他对于这一切都有过太过生动的幻想。他这一辈子一直都对于追求自己想要的男人得心应手，但出于某些原因，一面对亚茨拉斐尔，他的勇气就全都离他而去，他只能眼巴巴看着，思念着。每个晚上，他从健身房回家后都会责备自己没去和亚茨拉斐尔搭讪。他告诉自己，明天就会出手。明天，他一定不再继续做个懦夫，直接上前和他搭话。明天。永远都是明天。

然后又一个明天到来了，而克鲁利又一次失去了勇气。这种情况持续了将近两个月，痛苦的两个月。

他撞了大运才会在桑拿房里碰上亚茨拉斐尔，而且还能和他搭上话，他想了一周又一周才盼来了这样的机会。他没期待过亚茨拉斐尔真能同意和他一起健身，但他很高兴他答应了。这不是他想要的那种约会，但和亚茨拉斐尔一起健身是个好的开始。这给了他们一个聊天的接口，也给了克鲁利在亚茨拉斐尔健身时肆无忌惮地盯着他的身体看的权力——他也确实这么做了。看来他已经无法自拔。这个天使太他妈的 _漂亮_ 了。

然后，一起健身并在事后一起洗桑拿几周后，克鲁利开始努力激励自己好好地约亚茨拉斐尔出来。他有信心亚茨拉斐尔也被自己所吸引，但并没想急于求成。他希望能给他的天使完美的一切。绝对的完美。

昨晚亚茨拉斐尔约他的时候，他吓了一跳，但这是他这一生中收获的最美好的惊喜。当他要求亲吻时，他也吓了自己一跳，但当亚茨拉斐尔欣然同意时，他很高兴。他只打算亲他一下，但，好吧，就像他刚才告诉亚茨拉斐尔的那样，在天使面前，克鲁利的意志力为零。

于是现在他们到了这里：在他的宾利车里（亚茨拉斐尔非常欣赏它，这让克鲁利洋洋自得），驶向他要带亚茨拉斐尔去参加他们第一次真正的约会的餐馆。他清晰地意识到亚茨拉斐尔在他身边的存在，他靠得那么近，他的气味萦绕在他的鼻息，克鲁利很难集中注意力看路。亚茨拉斐尔甚至什么都没 _做_ ，就只是静静地坐在副驾驶座位上，但克鲁利被逼得心烦意乱，就只是因为他在旁边。他此刻不敢看他，说真的，他怕自己会撞车，然后彻底毁了这个约会。

昨晚亚茨拉斐尔默许由他来安排这次约会后，他一直在为带他去哪儿而苦恼，但最后还是决定去丽兹酒店。他想征服这个天使，而亚茨拉斐尔看起来像是那种会被浮夸的东西所打动的人。克鲁利可以做到这点。他被说过好多次他是个浮夸的混蛋。如果亚茨拉斐尔就喜欢这样，那就更好了。

“我能请求你帮个忙吗，亲爱的？”亚茨拉斐尔打破了沉默问道。

“任何事都可以，天使。”

“可以请你开慢点吗？一点点就好。拜托了。”

他的声音蹦得很紧，克鲁利终于瞥了他一眼。他紧紧地盯着车窗，眼睛瞪得大大的，双手紧紧地攥住腿上。他看起来完全被 _吓坏_ 了，克鲁利立刻把脚从油门上松开。

“是的，当然了，亚茨拉斐尔，我很抱歉。我没想——”

“没关系的，”亚茨拉斐尔说，脸上露出一个虚弱的笑容，看起来终于放松了一点，既然他们的车速已经放慢下来了。

克鲁利还在自责。这次约会必须得是 _尽善尽美_ 的。他不能做个白痴。

“那么，我们要去哪里？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，他的声音现在听起来平静多了。“你还没说过呢，你只说要去吃晚餐。”

克鲁利握紧了抓着方向盘的手。现在车速已经放慢了，他终于有胆量看一眼亚茨拉斐尔了，而那一眼让他想要 _触摸_ 他。“我为我们在丽兹酒店订了位。”

亚茨拉斐尔瞪大了眼睛看着他，一脸震惊。“丽兹？”

“是的。可以吗？我们也能去别的地方，要是你——”

“不！”然后他清了清嗓子，调整了一下声调。“不，我只是吓了一跳而已。我很愿意去丽兹酒店与你共进晚餐。这早就列入我的遗愿清单了。”

“你从来都没去过？”

亚茨拉斐尔摇了摇他毛绒绒的脑袋。“是的，从没去过。我一直觉得那里是在非常特殊的场合才会去的地方。”

“我正是这么想的，而且这也正是我在那里订位的原因。这 _就是_ 一个非常特殊的场合。这是我们的第一次正式约会——我希望接下来还有的多次约会的第一次。”

亚茨拉斐尔脸上的笑容太美了。就只是该死的 _美丽_ 。“我也希望如此，亲爱的。”

他们陷入了沉默，穿过几条接到，克鲁利犹豫着要不要把手伸过去握住亚茨拉斐尔的手。他想再次感受那柔软的肌肤，感受那些粗壮的手指与他手指交握的感觉，但他不知道亚茨拉斐尔在抱怨了他的驾驶之后对他把一只手从方向盘上松开会作何感想。最好不要冒险，他做了决定。他需要亚茨拉斐尔有安全感。

他们平平安安地抵达了餐厅，克鲁利把车停好。他快如闪电，飞快地蹿到亚茨拉斐尔那边为他开了门。亚茨拉斐尔对他的这一举动有些诧异，但他的惊讶很快就融化成一个笑脸，握住了克鲁利伸出的手。克鲁利感觉自己的脉搏在那一触之下加速了。完美。他们的双手契合地如此完美，克鲁利永远都不想松开。

但他 _还是_ 松开了，好向亚茨拉斐尔伸出手臂，亚茨拉斐尔带着耀眼的笑容把手伸进了他的手肘里。克鲁利把车钥匙扔给泊车门童，突然换上一副可怕的表情，警告这个小伙子要是他的爱车哪怕只是有一点点擦伤会有什么后果，然后立刻把注意力转回到亚茨拉斐尔身上，微笑着说道：“准备好了吗，天使？”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头，他的脸他妈的闪闪发光。“完全准备好了。”

克鲁利挽着亚茨拉斐尔的胳膊，带着他从街道走向餐厅，怕自己会快乐得燃烧起来。

“克鲁利订的位，”进门后他对侍者说，扭头看向亚茨拉斐尔。金发男子正睁大眼睛四处张望，克鲁利觉得自己给他留下了深刻的印象，有些得意。

他像一只骄傲的雄孔雀一样跟着侍者穿越餐厅，走向他们的桌子，步伐比平时的还要做作。不止一个人扭头看着他们走过，克鲁利嗤之以鼻，一心认定他们看过来完全是因为嫉妒他能和亚茨拉斐尔这么个可人儿在一起。他知道 _自己_ 会嫉妒任何一个和亚茨拉斐尔在一起的人。

他们一走到桌子旁，克鲁利就风度翩翩地为亚茨拉斐尔拉出椅子，等他坐下了才自己坐好。他为他们点了香槟酒，他买得起的最好的香槟酒，享受着亚茨拉斐尔崇拜的目光。

侍者为他们点好单离开了，香槟刚好到了，克鲁利为他们每人各倒了一杯，然后举杯敬酒。

“致新的开始，“他一脸迷醉，对着天使微笑着说。

亚茨拉斐尔真他妈的 _光芒四射_ 。“致新的开始，”他回应道，然后他们碰了碰杯子，啜饮了一口，隔着杯沿相视一笑。

“你之前来过这里吗？”二人坐定后，亚茨拉斐尔问道。

“一两次。很久以前的事。”

亚茨拉斐尔看了看四周。“这里 _很_ 不错。我觉得自己穿得有些不够得体。”

克鲁利对他咧嘴一笑。“你看起来很完美，天使。”他确实是的。不止是他的穿着——克鲁利一点都不在乎他穿了什么（尽管它们很可爱）。就只是……他。他的全部。大惊小怪的举止，老派的说辞，还有所有的一切。完美。

爬上亚茨拉斐尔雪白的双颊的红晕真是美极了，而克鲁利非常想知道它在他的领结下方延伸得有多低。

 _冷静点，伙计_ 。

他大口喝了一口香槟，试图控制住自己狂乱的思绪。有亚茨拉斐尔坐在那儿，看起来那么地令人心痛地闪闪发亮，这可不容易，但克鲁利已经尽力了。

“你开书店多久了？”他问道，想分散自己的注意力，不要再去想舔吻亚茨拉斐尔耳后的那一小块肌肤。

“哦，感觉我已经开了几百年的书店了。“他笑着回答，蓝眼睛闪闪发光。“可我才开了不到二十年。”

克鲁利抬起一边眉毛。“二十年？你那时一定很年轻。”

“不算 _太_ 年轻。我那时候二十五岁。我现在四十二岁。”

“我也是。”克鲁利说，对新获取的信息很满意。“但那个年纪对开书店来说也太年轻了。”

“是的，我也这么想。但我喜欢为自己工作。总的来说，我高兴自己做了这个决定。”他喝了一小口香槟。“你在大学工作多久了？”

“感觉像是一辈子。我十八岁去上大学，然后再也没离开过。在那儿读了本科，拿了博士学位，现在拿了终身职位，所以我永远都不会离开了。”

“那真是太好了，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“我完全没意识到你有博士学位。”

“嗯，是植物学的。”

“这真迷人。你喜欢教书吗？”

“我讨厌讲课，但喜欢在实验室和温室里和学生们一起工作。在那里才能做实事。”

亚茨拉斐尔在香槟杯的后面眨了眨眼睛。“你看起来像是那种喜欢做实事的人。”

克鲁利对他挑逗地笑了一下。“非常喜欢，天使。”

金发男人再一次脸红了，带着愉快的笑容看向了别处，克鲁利也笑了。噢，他真喜欢这种感觉。他觉得自己有点醉了。

“我猜你的学生一定非常喜欢你。”

克鲁利笑了。“可能有一两个吧。考试季时不会有任何人喜欢我。”

“是的，我想也是。考试季逼近时我对我的老师们也毫无想法。”

“你学的是什么专业？”

“文学。”

“啊。”克鲁利说。当然。他早该料到的。

食物上来了，亚茨拉斐尔为食物的美妙而赞叹，然后闭上双眼深吸一口气，就像面对那些花儿一样，克鲁利为此笑了。他今晚似乎笑了很多次。

亚茨拉斐尔叉起一口烩饭，送到唇边。克鲁利专注地看着天使张开他可爱的粉色小嘴，优雅地将叉子送入嘴中。然后——上帝保佑他——亚茨拉斐尔发出了一声克鲁利从来没听过的 _呻吟声_ ，他差点把自己的叉子都掉了下来。这声音绝对很色情，而克鲁利迫不及待地想一遍又一遍地再次听到它——最好是克鲁利把他的嘴附在亚茨拉斐尔身体的某些部位的时候。他睁大眼睛看着亚茨拉斐尔闭着蓝眼睛幸福地咀嚼着，然后吞咽下去，微笑着看着呆呆的克鲁利。

“这真是很美味，“他愉快地说，然后又叉了一口。克鲁利快要死了。他是不是故意要这样？

过了几分钟，他才找回了足够的自制力，开始吃他自己的那份食物——尽管他的本能驱使着他用手支撑着下巴，只是坐在那里看着对面那个迷人的，美丽的生物自得其乐。

“所以你是自己修复的宾利车？”亚茨拉斐尔在进食的间隙问道。

克鲁利摇摇头，从用各种方式让亚茨拉斐尔呻吟的思考中回过神来。“是的，我是的。”

“你一定很会使用工具。”

“还行吧。”他耸耸肩膀，轻描淡写地说。

“我打赌你不止是还行。”亚茨拉斐尔说，他的蓝眼睛又在闪烁了，当他开始调情时它们就会这样。克鲁利希望他永远都用这种方式看着他。这让他的胃部因为 _欲望_ 而缩紧。亚茨拉斐尔的神情既无辜又挑逗，克鲁利感觉自己的阴茎在桌子起了反应——又一次。他从来没有像他想要亚茨拉斐尔那样想要过任何人，任何事，就在此时此刻，就在他妈的丽兹酒店的正中间。他极力控制住自己，把一只手伸到桌下，攥成一个紧紧的拳头，放在大腿上。

等他觉得自己找回了一点点自制力——尽管他还是硬得不行——他把手放回到桌面上，清了清嗓子。

“你经常这么做吗？”他问，尽可能用最漫不经心的语气发问，绝望地想随便说点什么，好把注意力从自己的欲望上移开。

“高级餐厅？”亚茨拉斐尔问，脸上的表情又是戏谑与天真的完美融合。

克鲁利轻笑一声，摇了摇头。“不，我的意思是，你经常和人约会吗？”说不定想到亚茨拉斐尔和另一个男人在一起能让他的狂热冷却下来。

“哦。不，我不能说我有，真的。我不是那种能吸引很多人注意的人，你看。”

克鲁利歪着嘴笑了，希望自己显得挺有魅力。“你当然吸引了 _我的_ 注意力。”

亚茨拉斐尔开心得满脸通红，害羞地移开目光，操，这真可爱。这个男人做的每件事情都得这么吸引人吗？

“不过，不。”亚茨拉斐尔停顿了一会儿，继续说。“我不怎么和人约会。我和前男友已经分手两年多了，从那以后我就没和人约会过了。”

克鲁利的一部分畏惧于自己想要发出的疑问，但他的另一部分好奇得要命。再说，一点小小的嫉妒说不定能让他的小兄弟冷静点。“我能问问你们为什么分手吗？”话一出口，他就立刻后悔了。亚茨拉斐尔看起来很不自在，而克鲁利 _永远_ 都不想让他不自在。“我很抱歉。”他脱口而出。“我这样很粗鲁。我道歉。”

“不，不，没事的。只是有点儿尴尬罢了。”

“你不用非得告诉我。”

“不，真的，没事。说实在的，你是应该收到预警。”

他的眉头困惑地纠结成一团。“预警什么？不管发生过什么，肯定都是你前男友的错。”

亚茨拉斐尔低头对着他的盘子微笑。“你能这么说真好，但加百列不是这么告诉我的。他对我厌烦得要命。”

克鲁利惊讶地直眨眼。“厌烦你？”

“是的、他抱怨我真是说不出的沉闷。‘刺激的对立面’，我记得他原话是这么说的。”

“真是个混蛋。”克鲁利真心实意地说，在自己想到更恰当的措辞之前就脱口而出。

亚茨拉斐尔软软地对他笑了一下。“他确实的，是的。”

“再说了，你一点都不无聊。”

他脸上的红晕又回来了，高高地爬上他的颧骨，并且又开始叉起食物。“你那么说只是因为你还不怎么了解我。我往往比较……沉稳。”

克鲁利不知道该怎么回答，而且仍然很惊讶居然会有人，在某处，居然会对这个天使说出或想到任何负面评价。他尽力恢复。

“沉稳和无聊 _不是_ 一回事，天使。差远了。但你说的‘沉稳’是什么意思？你喜欢做什么？反正这是我第一次约会时需要问的问题。”

“我喜欢看书，胜过任何事，而且我很确信你从我的职业和看到我公寓的样子时就能看出来了。”

“是的，但读书并不无聊。”

“也许不是，但这肯定不是什么刺激的消遣。”

“对阅读的那个人来说，这很刺激，这才是最重要的。”

亚茨拉斐尔看起来很惊讶，并且很高兴，脸上绽放出真诚的笑容。克鲁利沉浸其中，直到亚茨拉斐尔又羞涩地低下了头。

“我不 _只_ 喜欢读书。”他说，推了推自己盘子里的事物。“我喜欢看一部好戏或是电影。我喜欢偶尔在外面吃饭。我喜欢烘焙——虽然最近几个月我没怎么做，，自从我踏上了我的健康之旅。我偶尔看电视，如果我能找到一个有趣的节目。大部分是纪录片。天气好的时候，我喜欢去公园，一边喂鸭子一边看人。但绝大多数时候，我只喜欢在安静的夜晚待在家里。”

“这些在我听来都不无聊，亚茨拉斐尔。实际上，这一切听起来简直是……美妙至极。”

亚茨拉斐尔不确定地对他笑了笑。“你这么认为吗？”

“是的。尤其是在安静的夜晚待在家里。我现在四十二岁了——四处闲逛不再像过去那么吸引我了。并非 _一直_ 如此。但我对你说的所有事情都 _很有_ 兴趣。真的。”

他的笑容更灿烂了，让克鲁利眼花，他情不自禁地傻乎乎地也笑了起来。

“我很高兴你这么想，亲爱的。”

 _亲爱的_ 。一个表示爱慕的称呼。克鲁利的心脏在胸腔里跳动着。真有可能在仅仅第一次约会时就爱上对方吗？因为克鲁利现在非常怀疑他自己就是这样。

“我真的很高兴你开口约我出来。”他脱口而出，在能想好措辞之前就直白地暴露了自己的想法。

亚茨拉斐尔又在他妈的闪耀了，光芒四射。“我也很高兴。我一直希望是你来做这件事……”

“我一直在等。”克鲁利解释道。

“等什么？“

“完美的时刻。现在听起来很傻，我想，但我想确保在最好的实际问你。我还想在介绍自己和约你出来之间有一点缓冲的时间。我不想太强势，把你吓跑。”

亚茨拉斐尔温暖地笑了，一只手覆盖在克鲁利放在桌上的手上。“你绝对不会把我吓跑的。”

“不会？”亚茨拉斐尔的手是那么得柔软，那么得完美，那份压在克鲁利手上的重量让他很舒服。

“不。我只会深感受宠若惊。实际上，我得小小地坦白一点。在我们在桑拿房相会前，我一直在偷偷地看你，做关于你的白日梦。“

克鲁利咧嘴笑了。“我几乎无法把目光从你的身上移开，天使。现在还是不能。”

侍者过来的时候他们两个都吓了一跳，让克鲁利深感遗憾的是，亚茨拉斐尔收回了他的手。

侍者走后，克鲁利试着把注意力集中到他的餐点上。“你觉得吃完饭后来个饭后散步怎么样？”他挑起一口事物，漫不经心地问道。

“去哪儿？“

克鲁利耸耸肩。“你要是喜欢的话，我们可以去公园。那里晚上的灯光很好，而且今晚是满月。或者我们也可以随便逛逛苏活区。我对这一带不是太熟，说不定你能带我四下转转。说实在的，天使，我一点也不在乎我们做什么，我只是还没准备好结束这次约会。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了起来，褶皱在他的蓝色双眼的眼角浮现。“我也还没准备好。我想夜间散步正是我们需要的。”

“完美。”克鲁利带着一个灿烂而幸福的笑容回答道。“真是太完美了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我可以不过节，但我的 cp 必须过。


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：混蛋 ex 出没

亚茨拉斐尔不是什么专家，但他觉得自己和克鲁利的约会进行得挺顺利。事实上，相当顺利。

晚餐棒极了，是亚茨拉斐尔有生以来吃过最美味的，而他的陪伴让一切更为美好。他和克鲁利在进餐的全过程中都在调情，他们说着轻松而挑逗的玩笑，长久而炙热地注视彼此。他们在吃饭的时候触碰过彼此几次，手指或是膝盖轻轻擦过——甚至还有几次直接牵起了手。每一次触碰都激起一阵电流，让亚茨拉斐尔想要 _更多_ 。他认为自己永远也摸不够克鲁利，但他准备尝试找到那个上限。

他们一吃完饭，克鲁利就拉起了他的手，带着他去取车，他的愿望得以实现。克鲁利为他打开车门，这辆漂亮的宾利提速开往苏活区。亚茨拉斐尔考虑过伸出手握住开着车的克鲁利的手，但最终否决了这个想法。要是他对克鲁利的触碰所造成的影响 _正如_ 克鲁利的触碰对他 _自己_ 所造成的一样，那会很危险的。所以他只是把手放在腿上，数着时间，直到他们停好车，然后他可以再次触碰克鲁利。

克鲁利把车停在书店附近，又匆匆忙忙地下车跑到亚茨拉斐尔那边为他打开车门。亚茨拉斐尔轻咬着嘴唇笑了，握住克鲁利伸出的手，踏出宾利车。当克鲁利牵起他的手，在他的手背上落下一个轻吻时，他的心脏几乎要从胸腔里飞出来了。亚茨拉斐尔越来越怀疑是不是真的 _有_ 可能在第一次约会时就爱上对方。如果是这样，他的路就好走多了。要让他倾心于爱情并不需要费多大功夫。

他们走在路上，离书店还有几条街元，并肩走着，手牵着手，悠闲地散着步。亚茨拉斐尔一直给克鲁利讲他街坊邻居们的故事，讲他认识和往来的人们的小轶事。克鲁利是个细心的听众，偶尔提问，让亚茨拉斐尔知道他确实在听——而且亚茨拉斐尔吸引了他全部的注意力。从没有人 _曾经_ 在他说话的时候倾听，除非他是在对一个问题进行简短的回答，而克鲁利看起来真的很喜欢听他关于邻居的小独白——这简直匪夷所思。这个男人是完美无瑕的吗？

“我很抱歉。”亚茨拉斐尔讲完一个关于咖啡店老板和即将去上大学的儿子的故事后说，“你一定觉得我是个大嘴巴，看我这样胡说。”

“才不会。我喜欢听你说话。我想不管你说什么我都会愿意听的。”

亚茨拉斐尔脸红了。“现在你才是那个胡说的人。”

“你有考虑过当配音演员吗？读有声书的那种？”

“不，我没那么想过……”

“或许你可以考虑一下。我打赌你读的书一定能卖出上百万份，因为人们会很想听到你的声音。”

亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头，感觉双颊快烧起来了。“你在逗我。”

克鲁利捏了捏他的手。“我完全没在逗你。我觉得你的声音非常可爱，我很乐意付费听你背诵电话簿。”

亚茨拉斐尔抬起头看，发现克鲁利也在看他。苏河区彩色的霓虹灯映照着他的墨镜，在他英俊的脸上投下一片阴影，不知怎么的让他看起来 _更_ 有吸引力了。这怎么可能呢？难道克鲁利要不停歇地变得越来越美丽，越来越完美，直到亚茨拉斐尔因为他纯粹的欲求而被无形体化吗?

他重重地吞咽了一下。“我不认为自己能马上放弃我的书店，不过或许……或许某一天，如果你愿意的话，那，我可以……我可以读书给你听？”

他的提议听起来像是个疑问句，反映出亚茨拉斐尔内心的不确定，但克鲁利的脸上立刻绽放出一个灿烂的笑容。“你愿意那么做吗？”

“如果你想的话。”亚茨拉斐尔回答道，心跳如擂鼓。

“哦，我会操他妈的爱死那个的。“克鲁利说，他的脸闪耀着有别于霓虹灯光的光芒。他的大拇指沿着亚茨拉斐尔的指关节一路摩挲。“你知道我能听到的最刺激的东西是什么吗？”

“是什么，亲爱的？”

“告诉我你愿意下次再见到我。”

亚茨拉斐尔融化了。“所以你 _想要_ 再次见到我。”

“天啊，是的，天使。只要你愿意让我见到你。”

他眉开眼笑，周身辐射出快乐的光芒。“我也很乐意一直见你。”

“很好。”克鲁利举起亚茨拉斐尔的手，在上面落下一吻。“很高兴知道我们的想法是一致的。”

“我想我们是的，没错。”

“真是幸运。”

他们又走了一会儿，在苏活区漫步，亚茨拉斐尔开始好奇他们的约会要怎样结束。他应该邀请克鲁利上楼吗？他真的很想这么做，但不确定这是否符合礼节。这样会不会不太合适？进展太快？说真的，他毫无头绪。

“你在想什么？”克鲁利问，打断了他的沉思，轻轻摇了摇他们相牵的手。

“嗯？哦。没什么重要的事。”

克鲁利的一边眉毛在墨镜后高高抬起。“我怀疑你想的事是不是真的不重要。”他说，嘴角向一边翘起。

“不，真的。我只是在想今晚度过的时光多么美好，害怕我们约会的结束。“

“我也是，不过我们已经要再见面了，不是吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了。“我想是的。”

“然后我们就可以拥有很多很多这样的夜晚了，只要你想。”

他淘气地笑了，捏了捏克鲁利的手。“我不认为我们还会有很多今晚这样的日子。我当然不会指望你每次都给我带花，或是每次约会都带我去丽兹。”

“但我会的。”克鲁利立刻说。“如果这能让你快乐。我会的。”

一个人有可能融化成地上的一滩水，却还保持着人类的外形吗？亚茨拉斐尔不知怎么的做到了这两点。

克鲁利停顿了一下，深深地嗅了一下空气。“有什么闻起来超凡（divine）的东西。”

“应该是安东的店。”亚茨拉斐尔解释说。“苏活区最好的面包店。”

“我能诱惑你与我共享甜点吗？”克鲁利笑着问。

亚茨拉斐尔举起另一边手，做了个警告的手势。“噢，不。我真的不应该的。”

克鲁利的脸色有些落寞。“为什么不？”

“我不应该摄入那么多卡路里的。这几个月来，我这么努力地健身，取得了那么大的进步……现在前功尽弃的话就太可惜了。”

克鲁利的眉毛在墨镜之下拧成一团。“吃一块点心或者一小片蛋糕之类的不会让你的努力白费的，天使。绝对不会。”

“我已经做得这么好了。体重下降了，我感觉好多了——”

“这些都是很美好的事情。但拒绝善待自己可不是应有的生活态度。而且，从长远来看，这往往会起到反效果。”

哦，他真擅长诱惑。亚茨拉斐尔渴望地望向安东的店。

克鲁利轻轻晃了晃他的手，让他回过神来。“陪我吃块蛋糕吧。以一种甜蜜的方式来结束这个甜蜜的夜晚。”

“你错过了你的使命，亲爱的。你真应该当个专业的诱惑者的。”亚茨拉斐尔揶揄道。

红发男人对此咧嘴一笑。“来吧，亚茨拉斐尔。让我给你买块蛋糕，然后我就送你回家。”

亚茨拉斐尔妥协了。“哦，好吧。我们会去安东家——只要你答应一个条件。”

“说吧。”

“让我请客。”

克鲁利扬起嘴角，露出那个让他心跳加速、全面奔溃的笑容，然后吻了吻他的手背。“说好了。”

他们沿着人行道走了一会儿，来到了安东家。克鲁利牵着亚茨拉斐尔的手，单手开了门，亚茨拉斐尔回以灿烂的笑容。他们十指交叉，走到柜台前点了单——亚茨拉斐尔点了魔鬼蛋，克鲁利要了香草蛋糕。亚茨拉斐尔付了钱，两人挑了张桌子坐下。这是个周五的晚上，店里几乎没什么人，亚茨拉斐尔为此感激不已。这让他觉得世界上似乎只剩下了他和克鲁利两个人，而他很喜欢这样。

他叉了一口蛋糕吃了起来，幸福地闭上眼睛，当浓郁的巧克力的味道在他的味蕾上迸发时发出了一声小小的呻吟。哦，他真想念这个。或许他应该设立一个——怎么叫来着？—— _欺骗日_ 。是的，他真应该这么做。一周一个就够了。真的，他知道克鲁利是对的。只要他坚持锻炼，他真的不需要再这么严格地控制自己的饮食。他不会狂吃甜品和蛋糕，但适量地吃一点应该没事。

他叉起另一口，送入口中，再次小声地呻吟。真好。真的，真的很好。

等他睁开眼睛，看到的是克鲁利僵硬地坐在椅子里，尴尬地四下张望，但他一看到亚茨拉斐尔的表情就笑了。亚茨拉斐尔也开心地笑了起来。

“不错吧，天使？”

“好得像上了天堂。我真高兴你诱惑我来了这里。”

克鲁利的笑容变得挑逗起来，亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己的胃部缩紧了。“我很乐意随时诱惑你。”

亚茨拉斐尔感觉脸颊烧了起来。“我希望如此。”他回击道。

克鲁利只是继续笑着，尝了一口他自己的蛋糕。

“那么，”亚茨拉斐尔过了一会儿说道，“这次约会是你带我出去的。我想，下次让我带 _你_ 出去才算得上公平。”

“‘下一次’是什么时候？”

亚茨拉斐尔微微低下头。“”只要你愿意，什么时候都可以。”

“明天？”克鲁利充满希望地问。

“我明天有空。”亚茨拉斐尔回答，他的心跳加速了。

“嗯，现在你没有了。你有了一次约会。”

他笑出来了。“一周之内两次约会。我不知道自己会怎么样。”

“我希望你能很快习惯每个周末晚上都有约会。”

“在我们一整周的运动之约外再加上这个？”

“我指望着它呢，天使。谁知道呢？说不定哪天我能鼓起勇气 _每天晚上_ 都约你出去呢。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了，用叉子挑了挑蛋糕。“嗯，如果你 _能_ 鼓起那个勇气的话，我觉得你肯定能得到想要的回复。”

克鲁利的笑要咧到耳后根了。“很高兴你这么说。”

他们安静地吃了一会儿蛋糕，两人脸上都挂着与甜点无关的窃笑。亚茨拉菲尔努力了一下，但他真的没法想起上一次如此 _幸福_ 满满是什么时候。他几乎完全沉浸在幸福当中，浑身散发着喜悦，这时面包店门上的铃声响了起来。亚茨拉菲尔反射性地抬头一看，脸上还带着笑，感觉自己突然被浸入了一缸冰水中。他身体的每一块肌肉都绷紧了，感觉自己的笑容褪去了。

 _加百列_ 。

自从他们分手后他就没见过他的前男友了——说真的，从他们分开后亚茨拉菲尔就很少离开他的住处或是书店了，大大降低了他们像这样偶遇的几率。碰上加百列总是让他觉得自己很差劲，然后接下来几天他总会变得浑浑噩噩。上一次他见到加百列是六个月前，他希望再也不要见到他了。但看起来那些愿望都破灭了。

亚茨拉斐尔的脑子疯狂运转着，试着想办法摆脱目前的困境，。他不想再 _看到_ 加百列，更不想和他 _说话_ 。而且他 _很确定_ 他也不想让克鲁利见到加百列。不，不。绝对不要。但他该怎么做才能让加百列不要注意到克鲁利和他就离开这里呢？哦，怎么办，怎么办？

克鲁利的一脸幸福变成了关切。“怎么了？”

“没事！没事。”他撒了谎。

红发男子看向自己的身后，环视房间，扭头看回亚茨拉斐尔。“你刚刚还在笑，然后突然看起来像见了鬼。”

亚茨拉斐尔强迫自己挤出一个微笑。“没事的，真的。我想我刚刚决定我吃完了。你准备好——”

“亚茨拉斐尔！”

他一听到那声喊叫就愣住了，然后闭上双眼，默默地祈祷或许刚才那只是幻觉。

“是你吧？就 _是_ 你！”

亚茨拉斐尔睁开眼睛，不情愿地虚弱地笑了一下，没有看向克鲁利，害怕看到他的反应。“是的，是我。”

“我几乎没认出你！你是不是减肥了？”

“是的，一点点。”

“真是感谢上帝的小奇迹，对吧？或者，按这种情况来说，一堆大奇迹？”

亚茨拉斐尔皱起眉头，低头看着盘子，还是不想看克鲁利。

加百列在桌边停下，仿佛他完全有权力出现在那里，而且还很受欢迎，他笑得就像自己是个被恩赐给亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利的美好的礼物。

亚茨拉斐尔热切地希望他能就这么 _走开_ ，但这样的奇迹并没有发生。

“你的朋友？”

克鲁利不确定地看了看亚茨拉斐尔，伸出手来。“安东尼·J·克鲁利。”

加百列握住了他的手，亚茨拉斐尔看得出来他比礼节所需用力地多得狠狠捏了一下，以他一贯的作风，试图展现他的主导地位。亚茨拉斐尔又尴尬地皱起了眉头。

“加百列·麦信杰（Messenger，加百列是报信天使）。很高兴认识你。”

克鲁利在墨镜后睁大了眼睛。“加百列，嗯？”

加百列的笑容变得更灿烂了，如果这还有可能的话。“哦，你听说过我？”

“亚茨拉斐尔提起过你一次。”

“太好了。”加百列说，仿佛极度自信亚茨拉斐尔说的关于他的任何话都会是在奉承他。亚茨拉斐尔想钻进地洞逃走。“你们俩在约会？”

“ 是的。”克鲁利说，“而且我们要走了，如果你不介意的话——”

加百列转向亚茨拉斐尔。“看看你！你现在看起来不错。嗯，比以前好。说实在的，好多了。进步很大。”

“呃，谢谢。”

“你应该见过他以前的样子。”加百列用一种不怀好意的语气对克鲁利说。

“我确实见过。“克鲁利冷冰冰地回答。“他那时候也美极了，正如他现在这样。”

加百列嗤之以鼻地扭向亚茨拉斐尔，“不过我看你减掉的体重并没能提升你的时尚品味。依我看，还是穿得像个维多利亚时代的纨绔子弟。”

亚茨拉斐尔张开嘴要回击（尽管他一点也不知道该说什么），但克鲁利打断了他。“实际上，我碰巧 _很喜欢_ 他这么穿。”

加百列又哼了一声，但并没直接回应他。他只是不停地攻击亚茨拉菲尔。“看来你终于找到窍门了，亚茨拉斐尔——和一个不 _在乎_ 你有多肥、多可笑的男人约会。他知道你在床上表现平平吗？”

克鲁利立刻站起身来，双手在身体两侧攥紧了。“道歉。”

加百列不屑地冲他哼了一声。“我可做不到。”

“道歉。现在就道歉。”

“为什么？就因为说了真话？”加百列大笑一声，上下打量着他。“你看起来挺时髦的，还戴着墨镜。我真不知道你为什么要在 _他_ 身上浪费时间。”

“亚茨拉斐尔很帅，很聪明，很善良，而且还他妈的很完美。”克鲁利咆哮起来。“但我不指望你这么个混球知道他的价值。现在，向这个人道歉。”

“你肯定是单身太久了。你还没来得及被他的样子丑到，还觉得很新鲜。不过到头来，你肯定会厌倦一个又肥，又无聊——”

亚茨拉斐尔知道的下一件事是，加百列满嘴脏话地大骂起来，捂住了自己的鼻子。“你打我！你他妈的打我！”

“再侮辱他试试，你这个混蛋。”克鲁利吼道，手还紧紧地攥成拳头。

亚茨拉斐尔瞪着他们两个，脑袋左右摇摆，像看网球赛似得，眼睛睁得大大的，下巴都快掉下来了。这不可能是真的。这肯定是平行世界。克鲁利为了维护他打了加百列！

“我真不敢相信你他妈的 _打了_ 我！”加百列在手心底下大叫道。

“而且我还会再这么干的。”克鲁利保证道。“现在准备好道歉了没？”

亚茨拉斐尔站不稳了。“克鲁利，亲爱的……”

克鲁利没有看他。“如果我再听到你那么说亚茨拉斐尔，如果我听到一点点 _风声_ 你像那样说他，我会把你的鼻子完全打断。你听懂了吗？这个男人是个该死的 _天使_ ，我绝不容许你这样对待他。”

“我要告你！”加百列威胁道。“你会吃不了兜着走！”

“我不怕你。去你的，去你的看法，去你的狗屁身材羞辱。下地狱去吧。”克鲁利理都不理他，伸出手来。“来吧，天使。我们走吧。”

亚茨拉斐尔毫不犹豫地握住他的手，让他把自己拖出了面包店。实际上，他可能是乘着一朵蓬松的粉红色的云 _飘出了_ 面包店，头上还满是飞舞的小心心。他无法确定。

~*~O~*~

克鲁利怒火中烧，在某种境界上来说已经远远超过了愤怒，在苏活区的人行道上跺着脚，亚茨拉斐尔牵着他的手，跟在他的后面。他想不起来上一次如此愤怒的时候了。去他的加百列·麦信杰，一路下地狱去吧。他怎么敢那样说亚茨拉斐尔？克鲁利认识的最完美的男人，而该死的加百列……

他咬紧牙关，狂怒不已。哦，他愿意不惜一切代价和这个混蛋待上单独待上仅仅五分钟。给他的鼻子一拳仅仅是个开始……

 _不_ ，他大脑深处的理性叫道。 _不能这样，因为你不是那样的人。这不像你。_

这是真的。他通常憎恨暴力。他刚刚亲眼看到加百列的话伤害了亚茨拉斐尔，每一次侮辱都让天使的脸色更加落寞，而他只是……不假思索地行动了。

“克鲁利？”亚茨拉斐尔出声唤道，他的声音听起来很不确定。

 _哦，该死_ 。克鲁利没控制住自己的脾气，当着亚茨拉斐尔的面打了人！哦该死，哦该死， _哦该死_ 。他干了什么？亚茨拉斐尔现在会怎么想他？

他感觉自己面色苍白，猛地在路上停下脚步。亚茨拉斐尔显然没料到，直直撞上了他，但并不抗拒。

克鲁利睁大眼睛看向他，握着亚茨拉斐尔柔软的小手的那只手几乎都要发麻了。

“天使……“他开声说，不知道自己该说什么。道个歉，找个借口。随便说什么都行。

让他惊讶的是，亚茨拉斐尔看起来并不生气。他看起来甚至没有一点不悦。他的嘴角浮现出一个淡淡的笑容。

“嗯？”

“刚才真是……我不该……对不起……”

“为什么，亲爱的？”

“因为我揍了那个混球。我不是……我一般不……“他结结巴巴地说，找不到合适的词。

”嗯，我应该希望你没这么做。你可能会害得自己陷入一大堆麻烦的。“

他的眼睛在微弱的灯光下闪闪发光，克鲁利不无惊讶地意识到，他是在调戏自己。他没有生气，他是在开玩笑。克鲁利简直不敢置信。

“你不——你不生气？”

“老天在上，不。如果硬要说的话，我，嗯，我很感动。 _从来_ 没有人像那样维护过我。克鲁利。这一辈子都没有过。你真是太伟大了。”

克鲁利还是很震惊，他的大脑在拼命地理解这个发展。“但我打了他！”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。“是的，你确实是。正中他的鼻子。”

“那很……那完全是不可接受的行为！”

“嗯，严格来说，我想也是。不过我还挺喜欢的。”

克鲁利还在瞪着他，试图对亚茨拉菲尔的反应——或者，不如说是无反应——理出头绪来。

亚茨拉菲尔用大拇指轻抚克鲁利的手背。“我是想引起你的注意，问问你的手有没有事，打他的时候有没有受伤。”

“我的手。”克鲁利呆呆地重复。

“是的，你的手。你打得很重。你愿意和我一起回公寓，让我给你做个冰敷吗？”

克鲁利摇摇头。“不。我的意思是，好。我很愿意去，但我的手没事。但是……你真的不介意刚刚发生的那些事吗？”

“哦，是的。我可太不介意了。”

“就只是……我通常不那样。实际上，我 _从来没_ 那么做过。我长大成人后就再也没有因为生气揍过人了。”

“嗯，如果有谁能逼得一个好人动用暴力，那肯定会是加百列。我自己也有很多，很多次想揍他。我现在其实有点儿嫉妒你。”亚茨拉斐尔调笑道，用肩膀轻轻撞了一下克鲁利。

又在调戏我了。克鲁利不敢相信。这个男的……这个男的太 _完美_ 了。

“你棒极了。你知道吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔看起来很高兴，但也有点儿害羞。“我不是，说真的。你才是棒极了的那个。”

“不，我是认真的。你就只是……我真的，真的很高兴你选了我的那家健身房来开始解决这一切。”

“我也是，亲爱的。”

克鲁利用空着的那只手捧住亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊，用拇指抚摸着他光滑的肌肤。亚茨拉斐尔闭上眼睛，软软地笑了，倾身向前迎合他的触摸。

“谢谢你，”克鲁利喃喃着说。

亚茨拉斐尔睁开眼睛，抬头看他。“为了什么，亲爱的？”

克鲁利说不出话来。他说什么都不足以表达他的感情。但亚茨拉斐尔正在期待地看着他，眼睛闪闪发光，头顶像是有个光环，而克鲁利被感激之情冲昏了头脑。

“我不知道具体是为了什么，”他承认。“我知道我真的，真的很感激你，天使。太他妈的感激了。”

亚茨拉斐尔微笑着说，“我也很感激。”

克鲁利不能再等了，天杀的一秒都不行。他低下头，把嘴唇贴在亚茨拉斐尔丰满的双唇上，感受着他身体里的每一个细胞都在因为这个吻而发热。他继续轻轻地、并不索求地吻着，满怀未言的深情。

某个青少年撞上了他们，打断了他们的吻，喊道：“开个房吧！”克鲁利正想回吼几句粗话，但他的脑子里一片混乱。他心不在焉地瞥了一眼那小兔崽子逃跑的背影，又把注意力转回到亚茨拉斐尔身上，他正微笑着凑上前来。

“可能人行道确实不是最佳地点。”

克鲁利忍不住笑了。“可能不是。”

“我想我的公寓要好一些。”

“真的？”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头，咬紧了下唇。“是的。要是你愿意来的话。”

“我很乐意去，天使。只要你确定。”

“我很确定。非常确定。我有一瓶白司令，我们可以一起喝。然后，嗯，你不是答应过约会结束的时候要再好好地吻我吗？”

克鲁利感觉自己要飞起来了。“我确实说过。”

“嗯，我很乐意看到你遵守自己的诺言，拜托了。”

他举起他们紧紧相牵的手，在亚茨拉斐尔手背上落下一个吻。“你先请，天使。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：听着，答应我，如果你和一个人第一次约会，ta就当着你的面打得你前任屁滚尿流，千万别带他回家亲热。答应我，好吗？


	5. 第五章

克鲁利笑着接过酒杯，点头致谢，但一口都没喝。直到亚茨拉斐尔给自己也倒好酒，在茶几上放好酒瓶，他才举起酒杯。

“敬酒吗？”他提议。

亚茨拉斐尔微笑着回应。“当然。致什么？”

“为了一个刚刚开始的故事。”克鲁利回答。

“为了一个刚刚开始的故事。”亚茨拉斐尔赞同道，两人碰了碰杯，发出一声悦耳的响声，让这件事显得更正式了一些，然后各自喝了一口。酒很甜，比克鲁利通常喜欢的那种更甜一些，但他忍不住要想他会非常喜欢他从亚茨拉斐尔唇上尝到的这种甜味。

很快，用不了多久，他就能吻上他的天使，然后希望能更多多地触碰他。但他可不能太鲁莽，像只在瓷器店里横冲直撞的公牛。他可以慢慢来。说实在的，他实在没法 _不_ 这样。速度太快可能会吓跑亚茨拉斐尔，而那是克鲁利 _最_ 不想做的事。况且，一起依偎在壁炉前的沙发里，共享一瓶美酒，这没什么大不了的。一点也不。这件事很……不错，而且克鲁利希望他们以后还能有无数次的机会这样待在这儿，这只是许多个夜晚中的第一个，来日方长。

他咽下了一口酒。“这很不错。”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头。“是的。”

“你今晚玩得开心吗？除了面包店里的那件破事……“

“哦是的。这是我这辈子最可爱的夜晚之一，真的。”

克鲁利挑起一边眉毛，嘴角上扬。“你这辈子？”

“绝对是。毫无疑问。”

“你这么说真好，天使。美妙得不像话。”

他们沉默了一会儿，唯一的声音来源是壁炉里火苗的噼啪声和克鲁利脑子里的万千思绪。他想知道自己能说出什么不会太过的话，但实际上，他现在想着的每一件事 _都_ 太过了。比如说，“我想你是我见过的最美丽的造物”，或是，“我从来没有对任何人有过这种感觉。”这些都是绝对的实话，但对于第一次约会来说可能有点太过了。可能是。可能不是。克鲁利决定顺其自然，直接说出自己当下的感受。这似乎是最好的行动方案。

亚茨拉斐尔回头看向厨房，笑了。

“怎么了？“克鲁利好奇地问。

“我只是……不敢相信你给我送了花。”

克鲁利笑了。“如果你允许的话，我以后每天都给你送花。”

亚茨拉斐尔咯咯笑了，真的发出了 _咯咯声_ ，克鲁利不知怎么的更入迷了。

“不，你不用那样的。我只有一个花瓶，只能装一样东西。”

克鲁利轻声笑了，喝了一口酒。“那每周一次，怎么样？等那些谢了，我就买新的。”

“我觉得这样很好，亲爱的。”

完美。克鲁利在心里记下了每周末都要给亚茨拉斐尔送新鲜的话多，作为这个夜晚的纪念日。

“我能问你件事吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问，低头看着双手捧着的酒杯。

“你可以问我任何事，天使。任何事都可以。”

亚茨拉斐尔没有抬头，但颧骨上爬上了一抹淡淡的红晕。克鲁利好想亲上去。

“我，呃，我读过很多书。”亚茨拉斐尔开始说了，在手中转动着杯子。“出于职业道德。这也算是一种要求。”

“嗯？”

“嗯，我这间小书店的特产就是维多利亚时期的古书。”

克鲁利跟不上了。“好吧……”

“还有，正因如此，我非常精通维多利亚时期的文化。大部分人可能不知道的那种。”

“恐怕我没听懂……”

亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊开始烧起来了，眼睛死死盯着手中的酒杯。“你很熟悉花语？”

克鲁利感觉有某种自己描述不上来的东西冲刷着他。可能是震惊混合着恐惧？他被逮了个正着。但他不能撒谎。他永远不会对亚茨拉斐尔撒谎，于是他吞了下口水，睁开眼睛，点点头。“我是的。实际上，非常熟悉。”

“那么，呃，那些花传递了不少信息。”

 _操_ ，克鲁利下定了决心。

“我是故意的。”他说，心提到了嗓子眼。“红山茶，马蹄莲，迷你向日葵……”

“心上盛开的火焰，美，以及爱慕。”亚茨拉斐尔念道，脸上绽放出笑容。

“是的。”

“还有白玫瑰和红色郁金香。”

“分别代表我值得拥有你，以及激情。”克鲁利说完了。“这——这样可以吗？”

“哦，亲爱的，这远远不止是还可以。我只想确定它们表达的含义和我想的一致。嗯，我 _期待_ 的那种含义。”

克鲁利放下酒杯，凑近亚茨拉斐尔一点，眼睛始终没有离开过天使的脸。“这是我当时唯一能想到的向你表达我的感受的方法。我的那种感受。”

“那么，嗯，你有何感受？”

他已经通过鲜花表达了心意。为何不直接大声告白呢？一不做，二不休。

克鲁利靠得更近了，手臂放在沙发背上，身体转向亚茨拉斐尔。他对他们之间的距离还是不够满意，又挪近了一点，一头扎了进去。“我觉得你是我长这么大见过最美丽的造物，而且我爱慕你。”

亚茨拉斐尔看起来高兴坏了，但这并没有让他停下自己的抗疫。“你基本上不认识我。”

“我对你的了解多到足够被你迷住，而且我想象不出我以后了解到的任何事有可能改变我的感情。”

“我打鼾。”亚茨拉斐尔说。

克鲁利伸出一根手指，温柔地抚摸亚茨拉斐尔的颧骨。“我也是。”

“我曾经被人指责说很势利。”

他的手指抚向亚茨拉斐尔的耳垂，眼睛随着动作转动。“我也喜欢精致的东西。”

亚茨拉斐尔艰难地吞咽了一口。“我-我很无聊。”

“我们已经讨论过这个了。”克鲁利回答，他的手指现在沿着亚茨拉斐尔的领结游走，享受着他皮肤上爆起的鸡皮疙瘩。“我一点也不觉得你无聊。”

“克鲁利，”他抱怨道，克鲁利笑了。挑逗够了。

“我想吻你。”克鲁利喃喃着坦白了。“我想吻你，吻你，一遍又一遍，直到我们都不省人事。你能允许吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头，眼睛睁得大大的，克鲁利稍微退后一点点，从他手中接过酒杯，放在桌子上。等他坐好后，他脱下了墨镜，放好，转身重新面对亚茨拉斐尔。

克鲁利举起左手，捧住亚茨拉菲尔的脸颊，用大拇指摩挲着他的皮肤。“别害怕，”他轻声说，“我不会伤害你。”

“我没有害怕，”亚茨拉斐尔回答道，他的声音在颤抖。“吻我。”

克鲁利照做了。他拉近了距离，温柔地，轻轻地，把嘴唇压在亚茨拉斐尔的双唇上，他的整个身体都有了愉快的反应。他的皮肤在发痒，他的心在跳动，而且他毫无怀疑地知道，这么快就爱上一个人 _是_ 可能的。他知道，因为该死的，他 _已经_ 爱上了。

他极力控制住自己，不要让自己疯狂地压倒亚茨拉斐尔，他慢慢地加深了这个吻，一点一点地。他先是分开双唇，咬住天使的下唇，然后用舌头爱抚着刚才他用牙咬住的位置，享受着他这么做时亚茨拉斐尔发出的低声呻吟。当他感觉到亚茨拉斐尔的舌头开始回应他的时候，他不禁浑身战栗，无法抑制地加深了这个吻，探索着亚茨拉斐尔的口腔，品尝着甜酒的余味。他的手也没闲着，一只手揉着亚茨拉斐尔雪白的卷发，另一只向下伸向亚茨拉斐尔的大腿。他没有更深入，还不到时候，但他就是忍不住在那块肌肉上曲张着手指。 _上帝_ ，他好想摆脱那些布料的阻隔，抚摸那双大腿，想舔，想吻，想咬住它们，用它们配得上的方式 _膜拜_ 。说实话，他想膜拜亚茨拉斐尔身体的每一个部位，想记住他的每一寸肌肤，想知道他哪里软，哪里硬，想让他觉得自己很美，值得被爱，正如他配得享有的那样。而且克鲁利想让他永远都有这种感觉。

但现在，此时此刻，他想要的只有 _更多_ 。

亚茨拉斐尔攥紧了克鲁利的外套前襟，在亲吻中呜咽着，而克鲁利一点一点地吻得更加用力，更加疯狂。怎么可能这么渴求另一个人而不燃烧呢？

克鲁利需要触碰亚茨拉斐尔，感受到他的肌肤，他的手无助地捏紧了亚茨拉斐尔的大腿，试图克制住这种冲动。当亚茨拉斐尔开始扯他的外套，试图把他脱下来的时候，他无比感激。他松开了亚茨拉斐尔的身体，甩掉那件碍事的外套，中断了这个吻，稍稍坐正了一点。他喘得又急又重，但他几乎没注意到这点。他的眼里只有亚茨拉斐尔，他看起来凌乱不堪，而且 _美得让人心醉沉迷_ 。他的胸膛急速起伏，头发凌乱，粉色的嘴唇微微地肿起，闪烁着唾液的光芒，克鲁利爱他爱得无法自拔。

他终于成功甩掉了那件外套，回身扑向亚茨拉斐尔，急切地把他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，一只手抱稳他的头，另一只手则开始解他的纽扣。亚茨拉斐尔回吻得像克鲁利一样疯狂，全心全意地付出所有，克鲁利感觉自己的控制力脱缰了。他需要更多。 _现在就要_ 。

不满于一只手的缓慢进度，他松开了亚茨拉斐尔的头，用上双手对付那一排又一排阻碍他看到他的天使的肌肤的纽扣。对空气的需求迫使他中断了亲吻，但他又立刻把嘴放爱亚茨拉斐尔的脖子上，亲吻着，品尝着，因为快感而呻吟着。

“这样可以吗？”他喘着气问，乞求上帝能让亚茨拉斐尔答应。

“是的，亲爱的，你想要什么都可以。”

“我想要 _你_ ，”克鲁利咬住了他的喉结。“我只想要你。”

“而我——噢——我想要你，克鲁利。好想好想。”

克鲁利终于解完了衬衫和马甲的扣子，把它们往两边一撩，露出亚茨拉斐尔厚实的胸膛。他的胸口覆盖着一蓬可爱的金色胸毛，沿着他略显圆润的腹部慢慢变成一条稀疏的线条，一直延伸到裤子里。克鲁利想用他的舌头去描摹那条线。

“你真他妈的漂亮。”他赞叹道，伸手抚向亚茨拉斐尔的身体，手指张开，想尽可能地碰到更多的皮肤。亚茨拉斐尔的心脏在他的手指下颤动着，克鲁利知道自己以这种方式影响了他，并为此 _激动不已_ 。他再也忍不了了，他压下身子，开始亲吻那胸膛，手指捏紧了亚茨拉斐尔腰侧的软肉，摸索着他的乳尖，用舌头环住它。它在他的爱抚下变硬了，他开始吮吸，沉浸在亚茨拉斐尔为此发出的小声的“哦”当中。

他强迫自己停止爱抚亚茨拉斐尔的身体，开始伸手脱亚茨拉斐尔的裤子，解开皮带，然后是扣子。“我想尝尝你。”他在吮吻亚茨拉斐尔的胸膛和柔软的小肚子的间歇中说。“可以吗？求你了？”

“哦，克鲁利。”

“求你答应我，天使。”克鲁利哀求着，情真意切。“求你让我让你感觉良好。”

“我害怕你会觉得我太快了。”

克鲁利吻吻他这张傻瓜的小嘴。“我们做的任何事都 _不会_ 改变我对你的感受。只要你想，我就会停下。但，求你——求你了，让我把你吸出来。”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头。“好吧。但你怎么办？”

“晚点再说，”克鲁利承诺道，他的手现在疯狂地扒拉着亚茨拉斐尔的裤子。“我们之后再担心我的事。”他在亚茨拉斐尔的唇上又压上一个急促的吻，然后从沙发上下来，跪坐在地板上。他坐在亚茨拉斐尔的两腿之间，一把扯下他的裤子，把他的阴茎解放出来。一看到亚茨拉斐尔漂亮的大鸡巴显露出来，克鲁利就觉得自己开始流口水了，渴求着品尝它的味道。他把亚茨拉斐尔的长裤和内裤一齐扯到小腿处，露出它，始终盯着那泛着紫色的龟头。

尽管他的身体在乞求他快点把那根鸡巴含进嘴里，吮吸它，直到亚茨拉斐尔开始疯狂地尖叫，他还是强迫自己放慢一点速度。他把手放在亚茨拉斐尔丰满肉感的两边大腿上，抬头用幸福的眼神望着亚茨拉斐尔。

“从我第一眼见到你开始，我就想这么做了。”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头。“我一直想要你这么做。”

克鲁利用手环住亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎，慢慢地撸动，他喜欢亚茨拉斐尔在他抽送时嘶嘶吸气的样子。

“为我做点什么吧，天使。“

“任何事。我什么都愿意做。”

“在我给你口交的时候和我说话。告诉我你喜欢什么，不喜欢什么。帮我让你感觉更好。”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头，眼里蒙着一层欲望。“好。”

克鲁利笑了，低下头去，开始亲吻那双白皙光洁的大腿。亚茨拉斐尔的肌肉在他的爱抚下收缩着，压抑着自己的喘息，这让克鲁利十分陶醉。他在一边大腿内侧吸出了一块淤青，只这是只有他和亚茨拉斐尔知道的占有的痕迹，然后在另一边大腿上也来了一下。

亚茨拉斐尔呻吟着。“求你了，克鲁利……求你舔我。”

“任何你想要的都行，天使。”他答应道。然后他倾身向前，从亚茨拉斐尔的鸡巴根部一路舔到头部，用舌尖在他的龟头打着转，品尝着他的前液。亚茨拉斐尔断断续续地呻吟着，把头向后靠在靠垫上，于是克鲁利又做了一遍。

“克鲁利，”他哀求道，“给我更多，拜托。”

克鲁利欣然应允。他张开嘴，吞下了亚茨拉斐尔粗大的鸡巴，满足地哼哼着。亚茨拉斐尔的鸡巴那么粗，那么大……克鲁利不得不张大了嘴来容纳它——他就喜欢这样。操，这只是亚茨拉斐尔有多完美的又一表现。他伸出一只手，抓住亚茨拉斐尔的臀部，用另一只手环住他的阴茎根部，开始吮吸。

“看看你，”亚茨拉斐尔说，克鲁利睁开眼睛看着亚茨拉斐尔居高临下地看着他。“ _看看_ 你，嘴里被我的鸡巴填满。你喜欢这样吗？你喜欢用你漂亮的小嘴含我的鸡巴吗？”

克鲁利发出一声肯定的鼻音，开始上下吞咽他的硬挺，每一下吞入时都含得很深，脸颊都被撑得鼓鼓的。亚茨拉斐尔嘶嘶吸着气，咒骂着，而克鲁利想听到 _更多_ 。他想听到亚茨拉斐尔发出的 _所有_ 声音。

“你在那下面，嘴里被我的鸡巴塞得满满的，看起来真可爱。这肯定是我见过最色情的事。我能每天都看着你这个样子，永远都不会厌倦。”

 _天啊_ ，克鲁利虔诚地希望每天都能有机会给亚茨拉斐尔口交。此时此刻，除此之外，他对生活别无所求。

“哦，克鲁利。“亚茨拉斐尔喘息着，“嗯……我还想要。”

如果他想要更多，克鲁利就会给他更多。他竭尽全力放松自己的喉咙，尽可能地吞下亚茨拉斐尔，直到被龟头噎住。

“操！”亚茨拉斐尔又叫了一声，声音粗哑。“就是这样……操！”

克鲁利用手扶住亚茨拉斐尔的臀部，温柔但坚定地鼓励他继续在他嘴里冲刺。

“哦，淘气的小东西。你想要我操你的嘴吗？”

克鲁利拼命点头，嘴里仍然好好地含住那根大鸡巴，很高兴亚茨拉斐尔开始冲刺了——一开始很慢，但仍然完美。

“上帝啊，你的嘴裹着我的鸡巴的感觉真好。我快到了，亲爱的。你想不想我在你嘴里射出来？你想让我干你可爱的小嘴，直到我释放吗？”

克鲁利呻吟着，急切地想尝尝他种子的味道。他抓住自己高高立起、渴求只要那么一点点摩擦的阴茎，然后继续专心地将亚茨拉斐尔送上他经历过的最美妙的高潮。

亚茨拉斐尔抽插得越来越快，越来越猛烈，他的话语已经化为断断续续的字词和喉音。克鲁利更用力地吮吸着，享受着头皮被狠狠拉扯的痛感。

“我要到了，我要到了，哦上帝啊。操！”

克鲁利吐出了一点儿亚茨拉斐尔的阴茎，正好可以用舌头接住他的精液。亚茨拉斐尔喊着，叫着，满嘴胡言乱语，射得像座喷泉，乳白色的咸咸的液体射了克鲁利满满一嘴。克鲁利一滴也没有放过，吞下他的精液，一滴也没浪费。他竭尽全力延长亚茨拉斐尔的高潮，不想让亚茨拉斐尔的极乐这么快结束，但最终，天使松开了他的头发。克鲁利勤勉地舔尽了他的鸡巴，享受着他的舌头造成的每一次余波。完事后，他抬头看向亚茨拉斐尔。克鲁利觉得他绝对是自己见过最美丽、最色情的东西，不由冲动地又吻了一下他的大腿。

亚茨拉斐尔抬起头来，嘴唇微张，喘息着，睁不开眼睛，对克鲁利疲惫地笑了一下。克鲁利也笑了，在亚茨拉斐尔用手抚摸他的头发时凑上前去。

“美丽的小东西，”他说，几乎是在自言自语。“我怎么会这么幸运？”

克鲁利低下头，亲吻着亚茨拉斐尔的手腕内侧。“我觉得我才是幸运的那个，天使。”

“到上面来。我想亲你，想得要命。”

克鲁利很难拒绝他的要求，于是从地板上爬起来，还来不及坐好就把双唇压在亚茨拉斐尔等待着的嘴唇上。

这个吻开始时很慢，很悠闲，但亚茨拉斐尔很快就加大了强度，伸手向下按在克鲁利坚硬的阴茎上。那一碰让克鲁利像过了电一样，在亲吻中呻吟出声，但他握住了亚茨拉斐尔的手，阻止了他。

亚茨拉斐尔停下了亲吻，眉眼间充满困惑。“亲爱的，怎么了？”

“你不必这样做。”

“但你刚刚给了我一次高潮——我必须得说，是惊天动地的一次……”

克鲁利窃笑起来，为自己感到骄傲。“我很高兴你很享受。”

“……而且你值得我用同样的方式让你崩溃。”

“不，你用不着因为我给了你一次高潮就欠我一个，亚茨拉斐尔。没有人记账。这不是以牙还牙。”

“但克鲁利……”

克鲁利在他的唇上飞快地亲了一下。“如果你想报答我什么的，你可以让我抱你一会儿。我超想就这样抱着你。拜托了，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔拧着脸思考了一会，然后露出了一丝微笑。“好吧，我来跟你做个交易。一个妥协，如果你愿意的话。”

“说吧。”

“你和我一起去卧室里休息，一起蜷缩在床上。我们可以拥抱彼此。”

克鲁利笑了。“抱多久？”

亚茨拉斐尔有点儿邪恶地笑了起来。“直到我窗外的鸣鸟叫醒我们。”

他笑出声来。“所以你想让我在这儿过夜。”

“非常想，是的。我有多余的牙刷。”

克鲁利轻轻地吻他。“你不必说服我留下。我 _想要_ 留下。我只是在怀疑‘妥协’的部分在哪里。”

亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛闪闪发亮。“我没有睡意借你，所以你只能穿着内裤睡觉。”

他傻笑起来。“哦，真是悲剧。”

“的确如此。”

“好吧，如果你确定的话，我就接受你的妥协，跟你到床上去。带路吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然是 CA 但每次都是 service top Crowley?


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作太太写小黄文庆生可还行。

亚茨拉斐尔慢慢醒来，带着笑轻轻地从睡梦中醒来。阳光透过窗帘的缝隙，暖暖地照耀在他的脸上，他能听到窗外鸣鸟的歌唱。他的感觉好得不可思议，说真的，他已经很多年没有感觉这么好了。而这一切都归功于……

身后传来了轻轻的鼾声，肩膀上传来一阵温热的呼吸，他笑了。 _克鲁利_ 。

他们昨晚到床上睡下，脱光了彼此，在羽绒被下相拥而眠。亚茨拉斐尔很期望克鲁利能抱他一会儿，然后再次燃起激情，但克鲁利是个完美的绅士。他们分享了温柔的话语和亲吻，双手在彼此的身体上游走，但并不迫切。亚茨拉斐尔很愿意用手或嘴侍奉克鲁利——他渴望这么做——但克鲁利似乎真的只要拥抱就满足了。这和他过去的恋情有很大的区别，那时候，在大多数情况下，赤身裸体地躺在床上，毫无疑问就意味着滚床单。他的前任们总是期待着这个。但克鲁利不同，而且这变化令人愉快。要不是克鲁利持续不断地一遍又一遍在亚茨拉斐尔耳边喃喃诉说他是多么美丽，他有多么爱慕他，亚茨拉斐尔可能会因为没有让克鲁利高潮而觉得很糟糕。而现在，他已经心满意足，不再纠结这个问题了。

克鲁利抽了抽鼻子，亚茨拉斐尔感觉身后削瘦的身体动了动，环抱着他的手臂搂得更紧了一些。克鲁利睡眼朦胧地一头埋进他的肩膀，亚茨拉斐尔怀疑他是不是真的醒了。然后他决定无所谓了，叹了口气，满足地微笑着依偎在克鲁利的怀里。

他刚放松身体躺好，就感觉到克鲁利在他身后又动了动。亚茨拉斐尔咬紧了下唇，克鲁利的手指握住了亚茨拉斐尔的肉乎乎的手指，同时在他肩膀上落下一个睡意朦胧的吻。

“早上好，天使。”他嘟嘟喃喃地说，声音里还凝结着睡意。

“早上好，”亚茨拉斐尔小声回答。“你睡得好吗？”

克鲁利又挪近了一点，蹭着亚茨拉斐尔的后颈。“有你在怀中，这是我睡过的最香的一觉。”

亚茨拉斐尔举起他们相牵的手，亲吻着克鲁利的手指，他确信自己这辈子都没有这么幸福过。他从来没有感到如此……如此……被珍惜。而且他现在相信了，是的，完全有可能在交往这么短的时间内爱上一个人。他知道这一点，因为这就是能描述他现在的感受的唯一一个词。这一定是爱。这是唯一的解释。唯一的问题在于，克鲁利是否也有相同的感受。

克鲁利又吻了吻他的肩膀。“转过来，天使。我还没睁开眼睛，我希望第一眼看到的是你那张美丽的脸。”

亚茨拉斐尔默默笑了，但还是应允了他的要求，翻身面向克鲁利。他的红发乱糟糟的，到处乱翘，脸上有枕头压出的皱纹和温柔的笑容，但正如他所说，他的眼睛还闭着。

他向下伸出手去，在两人的间隙中寻找克鲁利的手，十指交缠。“你现在可以睁开它们了。”他说，克鲁利照做了。他眨了眨琥珀般的眼睛，眼神聚焦在亚茨拉斐尔脸上，笑脸越发灿烂。亚茨拉斐尔不禁也露出了快乐的笑容。

克鲁利举起另一只手，用柔软的指尖抚摸着亚茨拉斐尔的脸颊。“你真美。”他叹息道。

“我觉得你也是。“

“远远比不上你美，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔倾身向前，甜蜜地吻着他。“谢谢你留下来陪我。”他贴着克鲁利的双唇喃喃道。

“天使，和你过夜是我的荣幸。你根本用不着拧着我的胳膊要我留下。”

“很好。我会记住的。”

他把头靠回枕头上，凝视着面前的男人。在清晨的日光下，他能够看清克鲁利脸上的所有细节，他之前从没注意到这些。他高挺的鼻子上有一抹雀斑，嘴角和眉梢的皱纹显露了他有多么爱笑。他美得让人心痛，摄魂夺魄，亚茨拉斐尔的心脏因为爱意而膨胀。

克鲁利叹了一口气，微笑着闭上双眼。“我能习惯的。在你身边睡下，醒来时怀中有你。”

哦，亚茨拉斐尔希望他 _会_ 习惯这个。他希望如此，非常，非常希望如此。说真的，在那一刻，这是他在世上所希冀的一切：更多像这样的清晨。持续六千年也不够。

“我也能习惯这个的。”他坦陈道，克鲁利依然闭着眼睛微笑。

他们静静地躺了一会儿，双腿和手指交缠，听着亚茨拉斐尔窗外的夜莺歌唱，日光渐盛。这真是太完美了，亚茨拉斐尔心想，就像他度过的最荒唐的爱情小说成了真。他从来没有想过这么美好的事情会发生在自己身上。在他最疯狂的梦中也没有过。

他一分钟都忍不下去了，俯身亲吻克鲁利，只因为他能这么做。他抽身的时候，克鲁利依然微笑着。

“是为了什么？”

“因为你是这么俊美，这么可爱，而且还属于我。”然后，他突然觉得有一丝焦虑。也许这太过分了。克鲁利可能不想要这样的关系。他 _以为_ 他想，但他不能确定。而且他们的恋情才刚刚起步。太早了吗？哦，他在想什么？他慌慌张张地想要反悔：“我的意识是，也就是说，我不是故意要冒昧……”

克鲁利嗤笑一声，用一个吻让他住了嘴。“我当然是你的，傻瓜。自从你走进健身房以来，我早就已经是了。全是你的，只要你愿意要我。”

亚茨拉斐尔感觉飘飘欲仙。“我想要你已经很久，很久了。我为你疯狂。”

“我也为你疯狂，天使。”

他的脸色低落了一点儿，眉宇间透露着关切。“你不害怕我们这么快就陷入了为彼此疯狂的境界吗？我是说，我们只认识了几个礼拜……我们在两个星期前才第一次说上了话。”

克鲁利摇摇头。“不，我不害怕。我听人们谈过‘一见钟情’，或是什么‘当你知道的时候，你就知道了’。我总是认为这纯属胡扯，但是，好吧，现在我自己就是活生生的例子。而且我 _的确_ 知道了。”

亚茨拉斐尔的心脏跳得太快，简直要爆炸了。“你知道了什么？”

“你是特别的。你对我来说是完美的。这是件好事，而且我会努力坚持去。天啊，亚茨拉斐尔……要是我告诉你我要爱上你了，会不会把你吓跑？我爱上你了。我很确定。实际上，我已经爱上你了。”

他的眼睛闪烁着泪光，感觉自己在发光。“你是认真的吗？”

“是的。我是的。”

亚茨拉斐尔快乐地大笑起来，伸手抓住克鲁利，把他拉进怀里，激动地吻着他——火热的双唇用力压着克鲁利的嘴唇。他们分开时，克鲁利脸上带着笑。

“那我就当你很开心？没有被吓跑？”

他又笑了，满心欢喜，无法抑制。“我高兴疯了，克鲁利。昨天晚上，我们约会时，我基本上一直在想：这么快就爱上一个人，这可能吗？”

克鲁利扬起嘴角笑道：“是吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头。“是的，亲爱的。我知道这样太快，太快了，但我还是觉得我爱上了你。”

克鲁利用另一只手捧住亚茨拉斐尔的头，又把他拉进了一个热情洋溢的吻。亚茨拉斐尔一边笑着一边回吻他，容光焕发，幸福无比。

“我爱你，”克鲁利一边吻他一边说，吻遍亚茨拉斐尔的整张脸庞。“我爱你。我爱你，天使。”

“你的天使。”亚茨拉斐尔赞同道。“我也爱你。”

克鲁利幸福地叹息着，把亚茨拉斐尔拉进怀里，他们的身体紧紧相贴，双腿交缠。亚茨拉斐尔把脸埋进克鲁利的脖颈，深深吸了一口气，感受这个红发男人的味道，闻到了一丝麝香古龙水的香味，混合着淡淡的汗味，还有一些无法形容的 _克鲁利_ 的味道。他的手顺着克鲁利光洁的后背向下抚摸，把他楼得更紧，他们的心脏隔着胸腔紧紧相贴，跳动着，对克鲁利爱得发狂。他无法克制自己，低声祈祷，感谢他被得到的这一切。

“那你是不是就成了我的男朋友？”他对着克鲁利的肩膀问。

克鲁利轻声笑了，吻了吻他的脖子。“你想叫我什么，就叫我什么，只要你说我是‘你的’。我一无是处，当你的男朋友，是我最大的荣耀。”

亚茨拉斐尔把他抱得更紧了。“我的。”

“你的。”克鲁利赞同道。

他们就这样躺了很久，紧紧地相拥，亚茨拉斐尔希望永远不要结束这个拥抱。他们轻轻地抚摸着对方的肌肤，彼此喃喃地说着甜蜜的爱语，两人都完全沉迷于被拥抱——并且被爱的感觉。亚茨拉斐尔知道，毫无疑问，他会一辈子记住这一时刻。

他开始感觉到克鲁利沿着他的肩膀和脖子一路吻去——缓慢的、膜拜的吻，而亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己的身体有了反应。首先，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。其次，他感觉自己硬了。

“克鲁利？”他小声地问。

“嗯？”克鲁利边吻边回答。

“我，呃，我在想，你想不想和我做爱。”

“你这么想？”他几乎是一脸无辜地回答，微微分开双唇，继续亲吻着亚茨拉斐尔的皮肤。

“是的。我在想你有没有兴趣操我。”

克鲁利呻吟了一声，咬住了亚茨拉斐尔的颈静脉，灵活的手指钻进亚茨拉菲尔的臀间。他自己的臀部向前冲撞着，亚茨拉斐尔愉悦地感受到他的鸡巴也硬了，摩擦着他的。亚茨拉斐尔向前挺动腰肢，作为回应。

“我很有兴趣。”克鲁利声音发紧，说道。

“好极了。真是个好消息。”

克鲁利小小地嘲笑了一声，头向后仰。“你真傻。吻我。”

亚茨拉斐尔十分乐意服从，迎着克鲁利的嘴吻了下去，这个吻的缓慢节奏只保持了一分钟，就变得越来越热烈。亚茨拉斐尔伸出舌头探索克鲁利的口腔，描摹形状，探索所有隐藏的缝隙，在每一个角落插上自己的旗帜——宣称着，这个男人是他的。

他们两人都完全硬了，互相挤压着，鸡巴在内裤的布料底下互相摩擦。亚茨拉斐尔伸出一只手，顺着克鲁利起伏的腹肌，向下摸去，钻进了克鲁利的平角内裤，找寻着他的鸡巴。他一找到它，就用手握住它，开始轻轻地撸动。

“你的鸡巴在我手里的感觉真好，克鲁利。”他喘息着说，克鲁利在他肩膀上吸出了一个吻痕。“我已经幻想了好几个星期了。”

“和我说说。”克鲁利喘着气，往他的手心抽动着。“和我说说你的幻想。我想让它们全部实现。”

“我在健身房洗澡时最常想起你。我进去后，想象着你锻炼时迷人的身体，想象着它们摸起来会是什么感觉，尝起来有什么味道。我想象着你操我，占有我，把手指伸进我的屁眼里。然后我会撸动我的阴茎，直到射出来。然后，我会回家，然后等我爬到床上，我会再来一遍，想象着你躺在我的身边，就像现在这样。”

亚茨拉斐尔轻轻地推倒克鲁利，开始亲吻他的胸膛，一手爱抚着他的鸡巴，另一只手在他的身体上四处游走。“你真性感。”他一边亲，一边说道。“性感得不可思议，我好想要你。”

克鲁利强撑着问：“你有多想要我？”

“我想要你的 _所有_ 。我想要你用你想得到的所有体位干我，然后我想要再来一遍。”

亚茨拉斐尔停顿了一下，用舌头舔着克鲁利的肚脐眼，抬起头看着他咧嘴一笑，眼神很调皮。“你可以对我作任何你想做的事，安东尼·克鲁利。任何事都行。我是你的，你可以用你想要的任何方式对待我。”

克鲁利猛地坐起身来，抓住亚茨拉斐尔，急切地、凌乱地吻他。亚茨拉斐尔疯狂地回吻他，有节奏地握着他的阴茎上下抽动，用大拇指抚弄着一滴滴的前液。

他意识到克鲁利在扯他的格纹内裤。“脱掉。”克鲁利咬了他一口。“把它们 _脱掉_ 。我要你光着身子。 _现在就脱_ 。”

亚茨拉斐尔松开了他的鸡巴，跪坐着起身，脱下他的内裤，目不转睛地看着克鲁利扭着身子脱掉他自己那条紧身黑色平角内裤。他的眼睛一眨不眨，紧紧盯着克鲁利的身体，即便是踢掉内裤时也是如此，看着克鲁利和他做着同样的事。

克鲁利一踢掉内裤，他就又坐了起来，疯狂地压向亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇，把他推倒在床上。亚茨拉斐尔顺从地倒下，把克鲁利拉倒压在自己身上，一只腿缠上克鲁利的腿。

克鲁利用他的鸡巴磨蹭着亚茨拉斐尔的，摩擦的滋味实在很美味。“你让我发狂，你知道吗？”他轻咬着亚茨拉斐尔的喉咙，低吼道。

亚茨拉斐尔抓着克鲁利结实的双臀，咬着他的肩膀。“你已经让我欲火焚身好几个礼拜了。我太想要你的鸡巴了。”

“这根鸡巴？”克鲁利问，每说出一个字就向前挺一次。

“是的，上帝啊，求你了。用它操我。我想要你操进来。”

克鲁利抬起头，压住亚茨拉斐尔的嘴，一阵乱吻。正当亚茨拉斐尔快要因为缺乏氧气窒息的时候，克鲁利放开了他。

“你有润滑剂吗？”他粗重地喘着气问。

亚茨拉斐尔点点头，眼睛睁得大大的，同样喘着气。“最上面的抽屉。”

克鲁利向他说的那个抽屉伸出手，伸展着身体，亚茨拉斐尔趁机抚摸亲吻那修长的躯体。真美。他是如此美丽。亚茨拉斐尔想花上几个小时来膜拜他身体的每一寸肌肤，找到每一个能让他呻吟和崩溃的隐秘之处。

克鲁利拿到润滑剂后，他抬起身子，跪坐在亚茨拉斐尔的两腿之间。亚茨拉斐尔欣赏了一会儿他有多好看——皮肤下起伏着的结实的肌肉，覆盖在他胸前的火红的毛发，他那盛满了欲望的棕色双眸，还有他骄傲的鸡巴，高高地翘起，指向他的小腹。他感到一阵自豪，因为是 _他_ 让克鲁利硬成这样。这一切全都是为了 _他_ 。

“天啊，你真是太他妈的美了。”克鲁利自言自语地低声咆哮着说。

“我不是……”

“你 _就是_ 。我见过的最惊人的美男子，而且你完全属于我。”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头。“是的。我完全属于你。我爱你，克鲁利。”

他扬起一边嘴角，笑道：“我也爱你。”

克鲁利的手摸向亚茨拉斐尔的鸡巴，撸动它，让亚茨拉斐尔咬紧了下唇。“告诉我，你想要我操你？”

“天啊，是的。”

“我会给你你想要的任何东西，天使。什么事情都可以。”

他又爱抚了几下亚茨拉斐尔的鸡巴，然后俯下身去用嘴含住了它。亚茨拉斐尔哭喊出声，背部弓起，双手紧紧地抓住身侧的床单。克鲁利摇晃着脑袋，吮吸着亚茨拉斐尔，这感觉如此美妙，他迷失在快感里，感觉到几根湿润的手指分开了他的双峰。不到一秒，它们就找到了他的小穴，在洞口绕着圈，亚茨拉斐尔发出了奇怪的声音。

克鲁利吐出了他的鸡巴。“你没事吧？”

“比没事好多了。不要停下来。继续。”

在他小穴边缘打转的手指加大了力度，克鲁利沉下身子，陷到亚茨拉斐尔的两腿间，在他的大腿上亲吻着，舔舐他的囊袋。克鲁利一边把他的一边囊袋含进嘴里，一边把手指伸了进去，亚茨拉斐尔发出了粗重的呻吟。

“还好吗？“

“天啊，是的。再来点。”

克鲁利用他修长的手指操了他一会儿，勉强擦过他的前列腺，亚茨拉斐尔很庆幸如此。如果他认真地运用那些灵巧的手指，一切可能都要太快结束。

“再来点，拜托。”

“你想要更多？”

“上帝啊，是的。”

克鲁利照做了，抽出手指，加进第二根。亚茨拉斐尔为此呻吟着，如此完美。他爱这温柔的前戏，克鲁利在他的下腹部和大腿上落下一个个抚慰的吻。手指进进出出了几下，克鲁利温柔地张开它们，模仿着剪刀的模样，让亚茨拉斐尔被欲望逼得发狂。

“你这样真美。”克鲁利低声说，手下不停，用手指操着亚茨拉斐尔。“你喜欢吗？”

“是的，哦，是的……”

“我喜欢这样做。下一次，我要用舌头给你扩张。你喜欢那样吗？你会喜欢我把你吃得射出来吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔不由自主地抬高了臀部。“上帝啊！上帝……”

“这里只有我。”克鲁利回答，声音里带着笑意。“我不是什么上帝。”

“你……你有神明般的身体。”

“我很高兴你这么想，但它不是生来被膜拜的。”

亚茨拉斐尔如果他还有力气用舌头组织语言的话，一定要表示反对。

“不，我的身体是为了另一个目的而造就的。你想知道是什么，吗？”

“什么——哦，我的主啊，就是那样——什么其它的目的？”

“我是为干你而生的。我很确定。我被放到这个世界上，是为了让你觉得舒服。”

“噢，该死。”亚茨拉斐尔呻吟着。

克鲁利停下了他的手指。“你准备好接受更多了吗？”

“求你，求你，给我更多。我恳求你……”

“嘘，天使。现在，保持安静。我会好好照顾你的。”

他抽出手指，然后很慢、很慢地加进了第三根。亚茨拉斐尔不知所措，紧紧地捂着脸，手指抠挖着皮肤，呻吟着，咒骂着。

“操，克鲁利…… _操_ ……”

“你还好吗？”

“我需要你。求你。我太需要你了……”

“你准备好了吗？”

“我从未准备得如此充分。 _求你_ 。克鲁利， _求你了_ ，吾爱……”

克鲁利在他的大腿内侧最后亲了一下，跪坐起身，手指仍埋在亚茨拉斐尔的体内，用膝盖向前挪动。他的大腿压上亚茨拉斐尔的身体，慢慢拔出手指，快速地套弄自己的阴茎。亚茨拉斐尔目不转睛地看着，呼吸粗重，感到一种类似 _饥饿感_ 的东西。

等他觉得自己的阴茎润滑够了，他向前倒去，手臂按住亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，用鸡巴戳弄着他的洞口。

“你准备好了吗？”他又问了一遍。

“求你，”亚茨拉斐尔喘息着说。

克鲁利伸手握住自己的鸡巴，举起它，给了亚茨拉斐尔又一个湿吻。亚茨拉斐尔紧紧抓着他，想让他更近，更近，近到他没法再靠近哪怕一点点的距离。他能感觉到洞口增长的压力，直到他听到小小的一声“啵”，然后他突然感到被填得饱饱的。

“你还好吗？”克鲁利呼吸粗重地问道。

“好到不行。别停。请你干我吧。”

克鲁利呻吟着，但向前挺进了，把鸡巴更深地插进亚茨拉斐尔的身体里。每深入一寸都像个奇迹，亚茨拉斐尔从未感到如此完整。

“你的鸡巴好大，填得我好满，哦，亲爱的，你让我感觉好舒服，我好爱你……”

“天呐，天使，你的屁眼好紧。好舒服……”

亚茨拉斐尔使劲抓住他的翘臀，拉着他。“再来点。”他气息不匀地下着命令。

“操。“克鲁利骂了一身，但他服从了，冷酷无情地向前推进，直到他已经插得深到不能更深。

“亚茨拉斐尔，天使，爱你，你好棒，我想要永远这样干你……”

“哦，我的爱，请你干我吧……”

克鲁利慢慢地拔出来，直到亚茨拉斐尔开始担心他要完全拔出，然后又狠狠地插进去，让亚茨拉斐尔喘息连连。

“还要。再快点。”

克鲁利听话地抽插着，越来越快，越来越重，龟头每一次都准确地顶上亚茨拉斐尔的前列腺。

“再重些，克鲁利， _求你_ ……”

“你还想要更重？”克鲁利问道，但他还是照做了。

“是的！”

“操，天使，你的屁眼好棒……”

“它是你的。全都是你的……”

克鲁利加快了速度。“你喜欢这样吗？告诉我怎样能让你更爽。拜托。”

“就……继续吧。太爽了。”

他们的身体冲撞着，随着每一次抽插发出淫秽的拍打声，每一次克鲁利操进他的身体，亚茨拉斐尔都被撞得向后一晃。他的双手抓挠着克鲁利的背，死死地抓着他，尽可能地张开双腿。

“克鲁利，哦，克鲁利。嗯！就是那儿。哦，太完美了。别停。再来！”

克鲁利呻吟着，但还是更用力、更快地干着他，猛烈地撞击他，亚茨拉斐尔只能发出本能的、动物般的叫声，在每一次有力的冲刺破碎成断断续续的呻吟。

“我快射了，天使。我要为你射出来了。你有多——哦干——你有多想要它？”

“哦，求你，哦求你了，干我吧，直到你射出来。用你的精液填满我的屁眼。求你，我什么都愿意做……”

克鲁利加快速度发起了最后的冲刺，龟头不偏不倚地撞击着亚茨拉斐尔的敏感点，然后，突然间，毫无预警地，亚茨拉斐尔攀上了高潮，阴茎没受抚慰就射了出来，热乎乎的精液溅满了他的胸口和小腹。他尖叫着，双手在克鲁利的背上乱抓，口齿不清地哀求着，克鲁利毫不留情地在他高潮的余韵中继续干他，直到他呻吟着喊着“哦，我操”然后浑身僵直，鸡巴插得不能更深，紧紧地闭上双眼，在高潮的狂喜之中紧咬牙关。亚茨拉斐尔能感觉到他的鸡巴在自己的身体里抽动着，释放着，从来没有感觉到如此充实，如此幸福。

几秒钟过去了，他们一动不动，除了他们粗重的呼吸声什么都听不到。克鲁利仍旧撑在亚茨拉斐尔身体上，眼睛还闭得紧紧的，头发乱糟糟的，胸口一片潮红，亚茨拉斐尔就这样入迷地盯着他。

他睁开琥珀色的双眼，低头看向亚茨拉斐尔，脸上洋溢着温柔的笑容。“我爱你，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头，依然呼吸急促。“我也爱你。”

克鲁利俯下身子，亚茨拉斐尔用一个色情的深吻捕获了他的双唇。当克鲁利慢慢从他身体里抽出来时，两人都在对方的嘴里呜咽着，然后他才停下这个吻，倒在亚茨拉斐尔的身边。亚茨拉斐尔抓起手边离得最近的布料——他的内裤——尽量把自己身上黏黏糊糊的东西清理干净，然后把脏兮兮的内裤丢到一边，翻身抱住了克鲁利，一只胳膊和一条腿充满占有欲地搭在克鲁利的身上。克鲁利搂住亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，亚茨拉斐尔则把头靠在克鲁利的肩膀上。

“嗯，刚才可真了不起。”克鲁利悄声说，亚茨拉斐尔咯咯笑了起来。克鲁利轻声笑着，吻了吻他的前额。

“确实如此，毫无疑问，这是我做过最爽的一场爱。”亚茨拉斐尔宣布道。

“这还只是我们的第一次。”克鲁利指出。

亚茨拉斐尔稍微抬起头，看着他。“所以？”

“我的意思是，以后的每一次肯定都会越来越好的。”

亚茨拉斐尔打着颤。“噢，我几乎要希望别那样了。如果还能比这次更爽的话，我可能会死的。”

克鲁利用他高挺的鼻子刮了刮亚茨拉斐尔小巧的鼻头，微笑着说。“别担心，天使。我不会让你有事的。”

“你不会吗？”

“绝不会。我爱你。”

亚茨拉斐尔在他的唇边甜蜜地吻了一下。“我也爱你。”

克鲁利笑了笑，又吻了一下亚茨拉斐尔，然后靠在枕头上重重地叹了一口气。

“你没事吧？”

“我从来没有比现在更好过，天使。此时此刻，我的生活再完美不过。”

亚茨拉斐尔在他的胸口用手指打着小圈。“我也是。我很庆幸自己弄坏了那把椅子。”

克鲁利抬起头来看着他。“你什么？”

“我弄坏了我最喜欢的餐厅的椅子。那把椅子很老，快散架了，但就是我弄坏了它。这是我身上发生过的最丢人的事，我羞愤得想死。但我 _没有_ 死。我加入了一家健身房，然后遇见了你。我生命中最糟糕的时刻变成了最美好的时刻。”

克鲁利又对他露出了那个一边嘴角向上翘起的笑容，他这样笑时总是能让亚茨拉斐尔的下腹发紧。“好吧，那我对这件事的全部评价就是‘谢谢你，破椅子’。我爱你，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了，他这辈子都没有这么快乐过。“我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：  
> 我的天啊我终于搞完了，再也不敢到处要授权了。天可怜见，我只是一个想吃肉的普通人而已。  
> 话说回来你们最后还是只用了传教士体位嘛！  
> 虽说这个设定就是写来爽的，但我还是忍不住想贴上尼尔的话。
> 
> 问：克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔需要运动吗？还是说他们用奇迹保持身材就好？（我这么问是因为我准备写一篇同人，我想确保细节的正确性。）  
> 尼尔：我不认为克鲁利有考虑过运动，除了他模模糊糊地有点儿自豪自己让人类把这件事变成了自我惩罚。而且他的身材好得已经达到了一只恶魔外型的蛇能达到的巅峰。  
> 亚茨拉斐尔可能对身材走样和自己超重了几磅有一点点担心，他可能考虑过作弊用奇迹把肥肉变走，换成肌肉。但我还是想象不出他穿着运动服的样子，就算我非常努力也不能。  
> 在 TV 版本里，我们会看到加百列在慢跑，而且他指出自己的身材比亚茨拉斐尔的好多了。所以至少还有加百列认为他们有必要运动。
> 
> 来源：盖曼大大的汤  
> #现在我的脑海里已经想象得牛顿想开始他的健身之旅，问 A&C 要不要和他一起去时他们露出的那副表情
> 
> 原文见 https://twitter.com/donotbuybetamax/status/1296524079755939841?s=21


End file.
